Heart 'n Soul
by Tigertwin
Summary: A young band with five members need to give up their luxe live and go to school for nine months, but they have never met other teens or lived the 'commoners' live, what will happen when they befriend other teens? Will they be able to act just like normal teens? Will romance bloom or will jelousy get the best of the band?
1. Meet the band

Somewhere in New York City there's a concert at the moment, the band Heart 'n Soul is finally back in the place where they are born after a three year tour around the world, the band members are all teens around the age of sixteen, their names are Ruby, Steve, Flora, Max and Dylan, they've started a band when they were seven and became famous in no time and as they grew older their singing skills only improved more and more…

Ruby is the leader and also the strongest of the band, she has long blonde hair that reaches her waist but she wears a black wig with a fake flame pattern on the end of her hair, she has fire red eyes and on stage she wears a fire red jacket with a white shirt underneath it, a red skirt and white sneakers, her stage name is Red because of her eyes...

Steve is the smartest member of the band, he blonde-brown hair that reaches till his neck, but he wears a chocolate-brown wig, he has sapphire blue eyes and on stage he wears a sapphire blue jacket with a black shirt underneath it, blue jeans and black sneakers, he also has glasses, his stage name is Blue, just as Ruby's it's because of the color of his eyes…

Flora is most reasonable one of the group, but is obsessed with boys, she has long blonde-brown that's a bit darker then Steve's hair and a bit shorter then Ruby's hair, she mostly wears a blonde wig, her eyes are forest green, on stage she wears a forest green jacket with a white shirt underneath it, a green skirt and white sneakers, her stage name is Green…

Max is the youngest of the group, he's also the most emotional one of the band, he has chestnut-brown hair that reaches till his shoulders, but he mostly wears a blonde wig, he has purple colored eyes and on stage he wears a purple jacket with a black shirt underneath it, purple jeans and black sneakers, his stage name is Purple, but get's teases by Dylan who calls him Violet instead of Purple (Violet is a girl's name for the ones who didn't got it)…

The last member of the band is Dylan, he tries to act as a bad boy type, but he's not that tough at all, though he gets himself into trouble without even trying too, he has raven black hair that reaches till halfway his neck, but he mostly wears a brown/black wig, his eyes are yellow/orange, on stage he wears a black jacket (cause he refuses to wear yellow or orange) with a black shirt underneath it, black jeans and black sneakers (yes, a lot of black) but his stage name is Yellow…

But let's see what's going on at the concert… all five of them are standing on the stand, sometimes they play their instruments while singing a song, then Ruby and Steve plays guitar, Flora plays the bass guitar, Max plays guitar or keyboard for the special effects and Dylan plays drums, but they don't use their instruments at this song, Dylan is standing on the right, Flora is next to him, Ruby is next to him in the middle of all, Steve is standing next to Ruby and Max is standing next to Steve …

A white light shines down on Blue, Green, Purple and Yellow A.K.A Steve, Flora, Max and Dylan, while there's no light on Red A.K.A. Ruby… "**it's like thunder, lighting up my skies…**" Blue starts to sing and the crowd goes wild as he strikes a pose "**just like sugar, keeps my spirits high…**" Green takes over as she strikes a pose "**they're saying slow down, watch your step now…**" Purple sings with a huge smile on his face as the music becomes a bit faster also strikes a pose "**don't you stumble, don't you fall… but it's useless, it's the only way I know…**" Yellow sings as he smirks to the crowd, he crosses his arms and is tapping his foot on beat.

Suddenly the light on Blue turns blue, the light on Green turns green, the light on Purple turns purple and the light on Yellow turns yellow, all four of them jump off the lower part of the stage and walk up to the fences that keeps the fans away from them with the light following them… "**I need the rush, rush, rush, rush, rush, I need the push, push, push, push, push, I need the rush, you know I just can't get enough of it! I need the rush, rush, rush, rush, rush, I need the push, push, push and move on, I need the rush, you know I just can't get enough of it!**" the four of them sing…

All of their light turn off and four red light shine down on Red from all directions "**I need the rush of life! I need the rush of life! I need the rush and I can't get enough of it, no!**" Red sings the other four sing in the background and the crowd starts to cheer louder as she jumps off the high part of the stage doing a somersault, the four red lights turn into one big red light and the colored light shine back onto the others.

"**it moves the body, it fires up the brain…**" Blue sings with a smirk "**it lives me up as I feel it running through my veins…**" Green sings as she does a small twirl "**so I can slow down, watch my step now…**" Purple sings as he runs past the fans while giving a high five to some fans "**I won't stumble, I won't fall, I can't help it, it's the only way I know…**" Yellow sings and winks at the crown making some girls and even some guys faint.

"**I need the rush, rush, rush, rush, rush, I need the push, push, push, push, push, I need the rush, you know I just can't get enough of it!**" all five teens sing as they all climb onto the stage again "**I need the rush of life! I need the rush of life! I need the rush and I can't get enough of it, no! I need the rush of life! I need the rush of life! I need the rush and I can't get enough of it!**" Red sings while the other five sing the part they sang together in the background, all five of them are in the same position as they started in…

All lights turn off except the yellow one that's on Yellow "**it's not that I'm in a hurry, it's not that I'm missing out…**" Yellow sings before the light above his turns off and the purple light on Purple turns on "**it's not that I never worry, I'm in the here and now…**" Max sings and waves at the crowd as the light on him turns off and the green light on Green turns on.

"**I need to keep pushing forward, I need to feel lows and height…**" Green sings and sticks out her tongue on a playful manner to the crowd before the light on her turns off and a blue light o Blue turns on "**and I can go on forever, I just enjoy the ride…**" Blue sings as he puts his glasses in place before the light on him turns off and a big red light on Red turns on, a smaller white light turns onto the other four teens…

"**I need the rush of life! I need the rush of life! I need the rush and I can't get enough of it!**" Red sings while the others repeat the part they just sung, all the white lights on Blue, Green, Purple and Yellow become just as big as the one on Red and it turns into their own color again "**I just enjoy the ride! Ride! I just enjoy the ride! Ride! Yeah!**" the five of them sing, Blue, Green, Purple and Yellow strike a last pose before the lights that are pointed on them turns off and the one on Red becomes white…

"**I need the rush of life! I need the rush of life! I need the rush and I can't get enough of it! I need the rush of life! I need the rush of life! I need the rush and I can't get enough of it!**" Ruby finishes the song with a pose a white light on the others turn on again showing them each in their own pose, the crowd start to cheer even louder than they did in the begin of the song and then all lights turn off so the five teens can walk off the stage without getting to much attention from their fans…

The five teens walk to their dressing rooms in the back sins that was the last song they would sing at this concert, Ruby walks off to her own dressing room while the other four band members meet in Steve's dressing room "hey you guys, why didn't Ruby come to talk?" Max asks confused "I bet she's going to catch some sleep, she couldn't sleep in the plane when we got here so she must be tired" Flora answers.

Not a minute later the 'conversation' goes like this… Steve and Flora are simply drinking some water while watching the daily fight before them, which is always about the same subject with the same people… "dude, your voice is so freaking girlish" Dylan teases before he ducks to the ground to avoid the plate that's being thrown to his head, it hits the wall Dylan was standing a second ago, ones the plate hits the wall it shatters into a million pieces "besides your voice is not the only thing about you that's girlish, your looks and your strength too… and the way you throw a plate of course" Dylan teases.

"stop to goddamn compare me to a girl!" Max yells angrily "looks like someone has anger issues or are that your hormones kicking in again?" Dylan continues to tease "AAARRGGG!" Max yells before jumping on top of his friend, the two roll fighting over the ground until Ruby walks in with an annoyed look on her face "can you guys keep it down, I was taking a nap!" Ruby yells at the two boys.

"sorry Ruby…" the two say slowly although, they're still laying on the floor, Ruby moves her eyes to Steve and Flora "what's going on in here?" Ruby asks "the usual…" Flora answer in a bored tone while Steve continues to drink his water, Ruby rolls her eyes before looking back at the two boys on the ground "we've been over this a million times…" Ruby starts "one-million-and-sixty-three times to be exactly" Steve interrupts, Ruby rolls her eyes again.

"right… one-million-and-sixty-three times then… Dylan, you still sleep with that push bunny so don't complain about Max being girly… as for you Max, your voice is indeed girly, but girls love it when one of the guys in a band is a bit girly and you all know our positions in the band, Max, the sweet but shy type of guy, Dylan the bad boy type of guy, Steve, the smartass type of guy, Flora, the daydreaming type of girl, me, the leader of the band and the tough type of girl" Ruby explains in a serious tone.

"yes Ruby" the four other teens say as Max and Dylan stand up from their position from the floor "good, now let me take my nap and that means BE QUIET!" Ruby yells at the top of her lungs before walking out of the room with her arms crossed "pfhh tough type, more like she's the grumpy type" Dylan growls as soon as Ruby's out of the room, suddenly a shoe flies through the doorpost and hit Dylan's head making the raven haired boy fall onto the ground "I HEARD THAT!" Ruby yells from the hall.

* * *

**Ruby and Flora belong to friends of mine, the rest of the characters belong to me (the song is _Rush of life_)**


	2. Bad news and squealing fangirls

Meanwhile at the other side of town three girls are watching the concert on TV one of their houses, all three of them are fan of Heart 'n Soul, they have all albums, their rooms are filled with posters and they never miss a concert on TV, they also have two good friends who are also fan of the band, but they're watching the show somewhere else…

The first girl is Iris, they're at her house as well, she's a polite and smart girl with long blonde-brown hair that she has always tied in a ponytail and reaches her waist, she has baby-blue eyes. Her family is rich so she can afford to buy everything she wants, but she isn't one of those spoiled kids, she is adored by almost every guy in school except for view guys that are actually her friends, at the moment she wears a blue shirt monkey head print on it and light blue jeans.

The second girl is Nukeria, she's a typical tomboy, she has chestnut-brown hair that is a bit wavy and reaches till over her shoulders, she has sharp yellow eyes and she loves sport, getting dirty and skateboarding, she hates girly stuff, her father is a wrestler and he's her example, when she is older she wants to be like him, at the moment she wears a simple dark green sweatshirt with a white shirt underneath it and black shorts.

The third girl is Melody, she's shy and tries to be as polite and friendly as possible, she has long brown hair that is almost black and almost reaches her lower back, she mostly has her hair tied in a ponytail, she has violet eyes. She loves animals, music and reading, she spends most of her time on her computer when she isn't hanging around with her friends, at the moment she wears a white shirt with a coffee mug with a face print on it and with the text 'too cute to drink' underneath it and dark blue jeans.

Their two friends I mention earlier are Jason and Luke, they're also fan of Heart 'n Soul, Jason is the most adored boy at school because he's the quarterback of the football team and he's the star player at baseball and soccer, he has golden-blonde hair with a tint of brown in it that reaches halfway his neck and he has crimson red eyes…

Luke is a hopeless romantic, he dreams away by reading a romantic book or watching a romantic movie, just like Jason he has joined the soccer team, but he joined to impress the cheerleaders, but to bad for him they only have eyes for Jason, Luke has blonde-brown hair that reaches halfway his neck and he has leaf green eyes… but enough about them, let's see what's going on…

The three girls are watching the life concert of Heart 'n Soul on TV… "**la ra la ra ra ra, la ra la ra ra, la ra la ra ra ra, la ra la ra ra**" Red sings slowly as she looks up towards the crowd "**where did all the people go? They got scared when the lights went low, I get you through it nice and slow, when the world's spinning out of control…**" Yellow sings while makes dramatic gestures towards the crowd.

"**afraid of what they might lose, might get scraped or they might get bruised, you could beg and what's the use, that's why it's called the moment of truth…**" Blue sings clapping his hands on the rhythm of the music, the crowd follows his example "**I'd get it if you need it, I'll search if you don't see it, you're thirsty, I'll be rain, you get hurt, I'll take your pain… I know you don't believe it, but I said it and I still mean it, when you heard what I told you, when you get worried I'll be your soldier…**" the five teens sing as the small parts of stage where they stand on lift into the air and colored smoke fills the ground beneath them.

"**funny when times get hard, at the last moment when you're supposed to charge…**" Purple sing as he jumps over to Yellow's part of the stage while his part get's back to normal height "**we're always on the longest yard, oh they feel their feet get cold…**" Green sings as she jumps over to Blue's part of the stage while her part goes back to normal height as well, the higher parts of the stages turn the colors red, blue and yellow…

"**hiding here, hiding there, find them underneath the stairs, people hiding everywhere, trying to be still like a stone…**" Red sings slowly rising her fist into the air "**I'd get it if you need it, I'll search if you can't see it, you're thirsty, I'll be rain, you get hurt, I'll take your pain… I know you don't believe it, but I said it and I still mean it, when you heard what I told you, when you get worried I'll be your soldier…**" the five teens sing in perfect harmony…

Suddenly the stage turns fully pink with pink red hearts in the background and all the big lights shine onto Blue "**my aim is so true…**" Blue sings with half dropped eyelids as he looks at the crowd and the lights turn over to Green "**wanna show you…**" Green sing while making a heart with her hands and holding it before her chest, the lights move over to Purple "**I'll try forever…**" Purple sings while doing a little twirl, the lights mover over to Yellow…

"**I'm never gonna say 'surrender'…**" Yellow drops to his knees and looks up to the sky in a dramatic way as he sings it, the big lights split up in five and shine on each one of the teens "**I'd get it if you need it…**" Blue sings as he jumps of the higher part of the stage "**I'll search if you can't see it…**" Green sings as she jumps of the higher part of the stage.

"**you're thirsty, I'll be rain…**" Purple sings as he jumps of the higher part of the stage "**you get hurt, I'll take your pain…**" Yellow sings as he also jumps off the higher part of the stage "**I know you don't believe it, but I said it and I still mean it, when you heard what I told you, when you get worried I'll be your soldier…**" Red sings and as she's done she jumps after the others off the higher part of the stage.

The five singers step up to the edge of the stage in a row and warp their arms around each other's shoulders "**I'll be your soldier, I'll be, oh I'll be your soldier, I'll be your soldier…**" they all sing in unison "**la ra la ra ra ra, la ra la ra ra, la ra la ra ra ra, la ra la ra ra**" Red sings to end the song and all lights turn off… and then it's the commercial break…

"IEKKK! That was so awesome" Melody squeals as she watches how Ruby sings the last note of the song "whoa! Mel, I know it was awesome, but I still need my ears to hear things which won't be long thanks to your squealing!" Nukeria complains "oops, sorry" Melody apologizes "hey girls, please be quiet for a sec, listen!" Iris says quickly while pointing at the screen, Melody and Nukeria turn to the screen as well.

'and after this the last song of the last concert of Heart 'n Soul for the next nine months, we've been informed that Heart 'n Soul will be staying in New York City for that time and their new album Bound together will be released tomorrow' the reporter says, Iris, Melody and even Nukeria squeal "we've got to get that album!" Nukeria says quickly "yeah! We'll buy it tomorrow!" Melody cheers "but what if it's sold out, you know some people spent all night before the doors of that store just to get it" Iris says sadly.

"I'll just wriggle that album from their cold dead hands if I'll have too!" Nukeria growls at the thought of the album being sold out, suddenly Melody's phone rings and she picks it up "'ello?" Melody asks "Mel, did you hear the news!" the person on the other line yells "wadda ya mean Luke?" Melody asks ones she recognize the voice at the other side "the new album of Heart 'n Soul is being released tomorrow!" Jason's voice rings though the phone, Nukeria takes the phone out of Melody's hands.

"yeah, we just saw it on TV, we're going to buy it tomorrow" Nukeria answers "cool, hey we have football tryouts tomorrow, can you buy one for us too?" Luke asks on the other line of the phone, Iris takes the phone out of Nukeria's hands "sure, we'll give it to you tomorrow night" Iris answers into the phone "thanks, bye!" Jason and Luke both yell into the phone "bye…" Iris, Melody and Nukeria say into the phone at the same time.

"I can't wait to get it!" Iris squeals, Melody checks something on internet on her phone "hey, I searched it on internet and listen up ya two, it says there will be eight new songs on the album 'n a poster of each band member 'n one of them all together!" Melody says in a excided tone "that's awesome, I already wanted a new poster of Blue, I'd marry the guy if I hadn't a boyfriend yet!" Iris says with sparkling eyes.

"Iris, your room is already filled with posters of Blue, don't you think you want the other band members on your wall as well? And aren't you a bit young to marry yet?" Nukeria asks with a smirk "besides, ya know Clyde's an idiot, I don't see what ya like 'bout him" Melody says slowly "Clyde's not THAT much of an idiot Melody, and it's not like you don't have posters of Yellow, Nukeria!" Iris argues ignoring Nukeria's last question "yeah, but I also have posters of them all together" Nukeria shoots back.

"only because those are the only ones that have him shirtless" Iris replies with a smirk, Nukeria blushes a bit "not all of them!" Nukeria pouts, Iris starts to laugh and Melody yaws "hey, shouldn't we go to sleep ya guys" Melody asks tiredly "why, it's Friday? there's so school tomorrow" Nukeria asks "because… don't ya want to be early at the store tomorrow mornin'? And besides we need new school stuff, sins vacation 's officially over now" Melody says "she has a point" Iris adds also feeling tired "whatever… too bad we can't see the end of the concert though…" Nukeria says slowly while rolling her eyes, but in fact she's tired as well…

Meanwhile with the band, Ruby has awoken from her nap and is now talking with the other members of the band without their wigs and stage clothes when suddenly their manager walks into the room, his name is Peter, he's the typical busy managers type, he has short grey/black hair and hazel colored eyes he wears a business jacket with a tie over his plain white shirt also black jeans and black shoes that mach with his jacket.

"Heart 'n Soul" Peter greets "hi Peter" the five teens "hey I have some news for you five" Peter says smiling "alright, shoot" Flora says smiling "well, you've been on tour for three years and you've been homeschooled the moment you became famous which is nine years, but we want you to get in touch with other kids around your age…" Peter explains, the five teens look at him suspiciously "what are you getting at Peter?" Max asks confused.

"instead of being homeschooled, you five are going to a real school" Peter announces, Steve, Flora, Max and Dylan look up shocked and Ruby even spits out her coke from shock "you'll have to be kidding Peter, we'll get killed by those crazy fangirls!" Steve yelps "and crazy fanboys!" Flora adds worriedly "no one will recognize you when you don't have your wig and normal clothes and we also have colored lenses for you if you want to hide the color of your eyes" Peter says.

"come on P, you can't do this to us…" Ruby begs "I'm sorry, but we've already assigned you to a school who would be happy to teach you, you'll start Monday and tomorrow we're going shopping for school supplies" Peter says before he walks out of the room, the five growl in annoyance… "I can't believe he did that to us!" Dylan growls.

"yeah, I thought he was on our side!" Max pouts "come on guys, he's on our side, but he still needs to do what his boss tells him… besides maybe school won't be that bad" Ruby says to calm the others down "but we're not like them! Normal kids play computer games, we make commercials for it, normal kids sleep in their beds at home, we sleep in five star hotels, normal kids eat junk food, we eat caviar! There's a huge difference!" Flora yells hysterically.

"I heard computer games make your brains rot out" Max points out "and we don't have a home, all our parents abandoned us when we were five, so we need to stay somewhere" Dylan says in a bored tone "and junk food is full of fat, I'm sure I would never eat something so unhealthy even when I wasn't used to caviar" Steve says feeling sick just by the thought of junk food dripping with fat…

"don't be so negative you guys, I've heard that computer games are fun, we'll just ask Peter if we can stay over at his house, he lives in New York City anyways and if everyone eats junk food then it might not be that bad" Ruby says looking around her friends, who look at each other worriedly before looking back at her and nod firmly "we're in!" the four of them yell in unison "great! school here we come!" Ruby yells to the ceiling.

* * *

**urg, I can't say I own all the characters! Iris, Nukeria, Ruby and Flora belong to friends of mine, the rest of the characters in this chapter belong to me (the song is _Soldier_)**


	3. Waking up

'_beep, beep, beep, be…_' 'SMASH!' Nukeria smashes her alarm clock "urg… why did I even bring that damn thing with me, it's a sleepover for god's sake!" Nukeria growls "get up, sleepin' beauty!" Melody's voice rings in Nukeria's ears, Nukeria pushes the cheerful girl away and turns around pulling her pillow over her head "let me try" Iris whispers to Melody, who nods in response, Iris takes a deep breath and open her mouth again… "WAKE UP!" Iris yells.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU GUYS WANT!" Nukeria yells angrily as she sits up straight "we're goin' to the store, it should be open any minute so we better hurry" Melody explains, Nukeria moves her eyes over to the clock in Iris's room, it's 7.30 and the stores opens at 8.00 "fine!" Nukeria growls and gets dressed "alright I'm done, let's go!" Nukeria says "hold on, first we're going to eat breakfast!" Iris ordered, Nukeria rolls her eyes but follows her friend to the kitchen…

Not ten minutes later the three of them run towards the store "hurry up you two, otherwise it will be sold out!" Nukeria yells at her two friends who try desperately to keep up with her "well sorry we didn't join the soccer team last school year like ya did, but I can't run that fast!" Melody complains "I can see the store from here, there aren't too many people so we won't have to fight for it" Iris says happily, but Nukeria growls annoyed.

As they reach the store the doors just open for customers there are a view other people and by the looks of it they stayed there all night, two even have a sleeping bag with them, everyone quickly gets inside and the girls claim five albums, one for each of them and one for Jason and Luke, slowly more and more people enter the store to buy the album "quick, let's pay before we've got to fight for these albums after all!" Iris warns and quickly pays for her album, Melody and Nukeria do the same.

The three of them walks out of the store and walk over to a shop to buy their school stuff "I need a new backpack, I can't use my old one anymore…" Nukeria says slowly "I'm goin' to get some notebooks" Melody says smiling "how many are you going to buy this time? Two-thousand?" Nukeria jokes "not funny!" Melody pouts "Mel, you always buy hundreds of notebooks only to fill them with all kinds of doodles" Iris sighs.

"I like doodlin'…" Melody pouts like a five year old "never mind… I'm going to get myself some new pencils" Iris says to change the subject "again? You brought a view before the last week before vacation" Nukeria says shocked "I know, but I'm out pencils again, I wonder why my pencils always keep disappearing like that" Iris says sadly

"Iris's is quite careful with her stuff so she won't ever lose it… and the only persons who would steal Iris's pencils would be some of her admirers so they have something from her with them" Melody and Nukeria think and shudder at the thought of some creep who collects Iris's stuff like a collector… they shake the thought out of their heads and split up and walk off to the part of the store they need to be for their stuff…

Meanwhile with the band Heart 'n Soul… '_beep, beep, beep, be…_' 'SMASH!' Dylan smashed the alarm clock and sits up "damned Dylan, stop doing that!" Flora says annoyed as she walks over to the desk and takes another alarm clock out of it "sorry… reflexes" Dylan shrugs "why are we getting up this early anyways" Max asks jawing a bit and sits up straight "we're going to the store to buy school stuff" Ruby explains also sitting up.

"yea, I know, but why THIS early? It's only 7.30 and the stores are open till 18.00" Max asks again "because, who knows how long it will take before we've found everything we need" Ruby says slowly "well clearly not THAT long" Flora interrupts "you know we don't only need school supplies, but also ordinary clothes and we all know that's going to take a while" Ruby says looking at Dylan while saying it "hey, I'm not that picky in clothes! And besides Steve takes just as long as me!" Dylan protest.

"not picky? In your dreams! Last time we went shopping we searched five hours in thirty different stores only for you two to buy some sneakers!" Flora teases "whatever…" Dylan says as he rolls his eyes, the whole room went silent except for the soft snoring no one has noticed until now, everyone looks over to Steve who's still sleeping, his legs are still on the bed, but the upper half is laying on the ground.

"what the juice…" Ruby says softly in a shocked way not even wanting to know how he slept through this chaos "I'd say we wake him up!" Flora smirks evilly as she gestures over the instruments on the other side of the room, Ruby, Max and Dylan smirk as well as they walk to their instruments, Ruby grabs her guitar and attaches it to a speaker, Flora picks up the bass guitar and also attaches it to a speaker, Max sits down behind his keyboard and turns up the volume and Dylan sits down behind his drums and twirls his drumsticks around in his hands daringly…

All four start to play at the same time and Steve sits up straight in shock, his hair is a mess and he quickly puts on his glasses "**watch me as I dance in up the spotlight, listen to all the people screaming out more and more, cos I create the feeling that keep em coming back, yeah, I create the feeling that keep em coming back, so captivating when I get it on the floor…**" Flora sings with a smirk, Steve glares at her for waking him up.

"**know y'all been patiently waiting, I know you need me, I can feel it, I'm a beast, I'm an animal, I'm that monster in the mirror, the headliner, finisher, I'm the closer, winner, that's when under pressure with seconds left I show up!**" Max sings trying not to burst out in giggles by seeing Steve's messy hair and glare in his direction "**if you really want more, scream it out louder, get it on the floor, bring out the fire, and light it up, take it up higher, gotta push it to the limit, give it more!**" Flora and Dylan sing extra loud to tease Steve…

"**if you really want more, scream it out louder, get it on the floor, bring out the fire, and light it up, take it up higher, gotta push it to the limit, give it more!**" Ruby and Max sing smiling and just like the other two, they sing extra loud "**let out both your hands, I'm in the zone, s'aite, but I'm in the area, if you more and more, cos I can't wait to feel it, I go hard, can't stop, but if I stop then just know that imma bring it back, never quittin' don't believe in that…**" Dylan sings smirking while he tries to drum a bit louder than is needed, Steve glares at him…

"**know y'all bin patiently waiting, I know you need me, I can feel it, I'm a beast, I'm an animal, I'm that monster in the mirror, the headliner, finisher, I'm the closer, winner, that's when under pressure with seconds left I show up!**" Ruby sings as she rolls her eyes at Dylan who has the most fun in annoying Steve by drumming extra loud "**if you really want more, scream it out louder, get it on the floor, bring out the fire, and light it up, take it up higher, gotta push it to the limit, give it more!**" Ruby and Flora sing smiling at each other.

"**if you really want more, scream it out louder, get it on the floor, bring out the fire, and light it up, take it up higher, gotta push it to the limit, give it more!**" Max and Dylan sing, Max's high voice and Dylan's low voice matching perfectly together "**ooooohhhhh…**" Ruby sings slowly "**ooooohhhhh…**" Flora echoes "**ooooohhhhh…**" Max echoes "**gotta push it to the limit, give it more!**" Dylan sings.

"**ooooohhhhh…**" Ruby sings slowly "**ooooohhhhh…**" Flora echoes again "**ooooohhhhh…**" Max echoes again as well "**gotta push it to the limit give me more!**" Dylan sings again "**if you really want more, scream it out louder, get it on the floor, bring out the fire, and light it up, take it up higher, gotta push it to the limit, give it more!**" Flora and Max sing as Steve fixes his messy hair…

"**if you really want more, scream it out louder, get it on the floor, bring out the fire, and light it up, take it up higher, gotta push it to the limit, give it more!**" Ruby and Dylan sing and Steve glares at them again, but to their surprise he doesn't interrupt the song… "**ooooohhhhh…**" Flora sings "**ooooohhhhh…**" Ruby echoes "**ooooohhhhh…**" Ruby and Flora both echo "**gotta push it to the limit give me more!**" Max and Dylan sing to end the song…

"so is sleeping beauty finally awake?" Dylan teases as he and the others put away their instruments "indeed I am, but we better get downstairs to eat something" Steve says slowly "hey I smell eggs" Max points out "I think Peter cooked us some eggs, but let's first put in those colored lenses" Ruby says happily as she to the bathroom to put in the colored lenses.

They all put in the colored lenses, Ruby has hazel colored lenses, Steve has green colored lenses, Flora has blue colored lenses, Max has also blue colored lenses and Dylan has grey colored lenses, after they all put in their lenses and the boys dress up in Peter's old clothes and the girls dress up in the old clothes of Peter's younger sister… after they're dressed up the five of them walks down the stairs, when they are downstairs they walk over to the kitchen where Peter was indeed cooking some eggs for them he looks up and smiles at them…

"good morning" Peter greets cheerfully "hey P, thanks for letting us stay over" Ruby says to her manager "no problem, you needed a place to stay anyway" Peter chuckles "oh and breakfast's ready" he adds and places six plates on the table "thanks Peter" the five of them say before they start eating… Ones they're finished "so shall we go shopping then, I know this nice mall where they have everything you'll five need" Peter says smiling "sure, come on" Ruby cheers as she jumps up from her seat and runs to the car.

"hey hold on, that's unfair!" Flora yells as she and the other teens run after her… "kids…" Peter chuckles a bit again and walks after them "hey P, where's the limousine?" Ruby asks ones Peter in standing in the doorway, she waits at a Blue Scyon "sorry, no limousine" Peter answers simply "what! Then how are we ever going to get to the mall" Steve asks worriedly, Peter walks over to the car the five teens are leaning against "you're ride" Peter answers as he holds open the door for them, the five look at him shocked hoping he's kidding.

"I'm serious, you five can't draw attention to yourselves" Peter says as he notices the looks on the faces of the five teens "he's right" Flora says slowly as she steps into the car, Steve and Max shrug and get into the car as well, Ruby sits down in the passenger seat, Peter looks at Dylan with a hopeful look in his eyes "I suppose I'll give it a try" Dylan says slowly as he sits down in the backseat as well, Peter closes the door behind him and starts the car…

"hey guys, if we split up we'll be faster done with shopping for school stuff and we can look for clothes some longer" Steve suggest "you have a point there" Ruby says slowly "alright boys what do you want to get the others, pencils, backpacks or notebooks?" Flora asks to the three boy "backpacks!" Dylan claims "I'll get us some notebooks" Max replies smiling "then I guess I'll get us some pencils…" Steve says slowly.

"alright, but Dylan, no girly backpacks for Steve and Max" Ruby orders "aww girl, you're no fun!" Dylan pouts "hold on a second! If we're getting that stuff what are you two going to get?" Max asks suspiciously to Flora and Ruby "nothing… well maybe a snack, but we are just going to look around a bit" Ruby answers with a smirk as she high-five's Flora "hey not fair!" Max yells angrily "so?" Ruby and Flora say with a smirk, the boys just pout in annoyance.

* * *

**Ruby, Iris, Flora and Nukeria belong to my friends, the other characters belong to me (the song is _More_)**


	4. Shopping time!

Ones they reach the mall Peter shows Ruby and Flora the soccer fields next to it and Steve, Max and Dylan walk to the shop with school stuff "I can't believe they tricked us into doing this!" Dylan growls "I can't believe we are actually doing this!" Luke growls "I don't like it either guys, but let's look at it from the positive side, this way we'll find out if our costumes work, I mean the costumes we wear at the concert" Max interrupts smiling.

"sure… oh god! Watch out!" Dylan yelps as he pulls Max aside as a view screaming fangirls almost overrun him "hey, it works, they didn't recognize us" Steve says smiling "something gives me the feeling this has something to do with Ruby and Flora" Dylan says slowly "how come you think it involves them?" Max asks confused "well we're back in new York city for the first time in years and all five of are in this mall, and I can't think any other rock star that could be here at the moment…" Dylan says worriedly.

"yeah, come on, we'll check this out!" Steve says quickly as he and the other two singers run after the fangirls to check it out, the girls run into a music store where music comes from "oh no, that's one of our songs!" Max yelps worriedly "I can't believe those two, we were supposed to stay undercover!" Dylan growls and storms into the store pushing past some fangirls…

"Steve, do you think they replaced us with other singers?" Max asks worriedly "don't worry Max, we've sung songs without all five of us joining in, this morning you four also sang without me" Steve replies smiling "but we always sing this song together…" Max says slowly in a sad tone and then Steve recognizes the song, it's the song 'I'll be there for you', they realize Max's right, they always sin this song together because it resembles the bound they have, Steve and Max quickly run into the store after Dylan to find Ruby and Flora…

Ones they're inside the text of the song begins "**so no one told you life was gonna be this way, your jobs a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A.**" Steve's voice rings through the store "what the…" Steve asks confused as he looks around to find where the singing comes from "hey Steve how do you do that singing and talking at the same time?" Max asks confused "**it's like you're always stuck in second gear, well it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year but…**" Flora's voice rings through the store.

"I'm not singing…" Steve says confused "**I'll be there for you when the rain starts to pour, I'll be there for you, like I've been there before, I'll be there for you, 'cuz you're there for me too…**" the voices of all five members of the band Heart 'n Soul ring through the store "hey, my part is coming now" Max says cheerfully "**you're still in bed at ten and work began at eight, you've burned your breakfast, so far... things are goin' great…**" Max softly hums along with the his part not wanting to get to much attention when he sings it out loud…

"**your mother warned you there'd be days like these, oh, but she didn't tell you when the world would drop you down on your knees but…**" Ruby's voice rings though the store "hey Max, do you see Dylan somewhere?" Steve asks as he tries to look over a view girls to see if he can find Dylan, Max slowly shakes his head "**I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to pour, I'll be there for you, like I've been there before, I'll be there for you, 'cuz you're there for me too…**" the voices of all five band members ring through the store.

Suddenly Dylan squirms himself through the crowd of fangirls and fanboys back to his two friends "**no one could ever know me, no one could ever see me, seems you're the only one who knows what it's like to be me…**" Dylan's voice rings through the store "Dylan, where are the girls?" Steve asks "**someone to face the day with, make it through all the rest with, someone I'll always laugh with, even at my worst I'm best with you, yeah…**" the voices of Steve and Max ring through the store.

"I dunno, not here at least… this store is selling out new album and they're playing some of our songs trough the speakers get more people to buy it" Dylan explains "so that's where the music comes from" Max states "**it's like you're always stuck in second gear, and it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year…**" the voices of Ruby, Flora and Dylan ring through the store "so we wasted our time on nothing! Come on let's go!" Steve says annoyed as he turns around and squirms his way out of the store past all the people…

Max and Dylan share a quick glance with each other, shrug and follow their companion out of the store "**I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to pour, I'll be there for you, like I've been there before, I'll be there for you, 'cuz you're there for me too… I'll be there for you… I'll be there for you… I'll be there for you, 'cuz you're there for me too…**" the voices of all five the band members ring trough the store, just as the song ended and a new songs starts the three boys made it past all the fans and are now standing outside the store…

"I never knew our new album would be THAT popular" Max says slowly as the three of them enter the store for school supplies… "me neither, but I'm going to the backpack selection now… we'll meet here in five minutes again" Dylan says slowly as he walks of in the other direction of the store "yeah, see you in five minutes" Steve says smiling as he walks off as well while Max walks off to find the notebook selection…

With Ruby, Flora and Peter who are at the football fields where the football tryouts are being held now "hey P, why are we here?" Ruby asks annoyed "my little nephew is trying to get into the team… he's about your age" Peter replies "so which one is your nephew?" Flora asks staring at all the boys on the field "that one" Peter says while he points at one of the boys "he's cute" Flora states smiling "you think all boys are cute" Ruby points out.

"yeah, but this boy is really, really cute" Flora replies quickly "you also said that about that boys at the mall, those five-hundred-forty-three boys who were at our last concert, those boys at the…" Ruby says with a smirk, but Flora quickly places her hand over the blonde's mouth "I get it! But this time it's different!" Flora says annoyed, Ruby smacks away the hand that's on her mouth "that's what you said all those other times…" Ruby says in a sing-along tone.

"Flora… I don't feel quite comfortable with you hitting on my nephew" Peter says slowly "what are you afraid you'll become family of me?" Flora asks in a fake sad tone "yes… especially when you're thinking about marriage already…" Peter says with a smirk and Ruby laughs at his answer, Flora just pouts "so P, what's his name?" Ruby asks "Damian" Peter answers slowly "I mean it Ruby, he's cute!" Flora yells at her friend, only to be ignored.

"wait, it's that boy with number 78 on his back right?" Ruby asks "yep, that's him" Peter says smiling "well, I've got to admit, he is kind of cute" Ruby thinks smiling, but keeping her mouth shut knowing Peter would be kind uncomfortable with her after hearing that and Flora would only tease her with it and besides it's not like Ruby to say those kind of things… "hey look, that one's cute too!" Flora interrupts Ruby's thoughts as she points at another boy…

Meanwhile with Steve… "hmmm… let's see, a view pencils with flame pattern for Ruby, a view black pencils with skulls on it for Dylan, a view pencils with flower print for Flora, a view purple pencils with a small gom on it for Max and for me these simple HD pencils…" Steve thinks smiling, he turns around to pay for it, but bumps into someone around his age who's also holding pencils, making her drop the ones she was holding.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking" Steve says worriedly "it's alright, don't worry about it" the girl replies as she starts picking up her pencils, Steve also bents down to help the girl collect her pencils… they both grab hold of the same pencil and their hands brush against each other, Steve looks up shocked and looks right into the girl's eyes and so get's a good look of her face…

She has with long blonde-brown hair that is tied in a ponytail and reaches her waist, and she has baby-blue eyes, the girl is wearing a baby blue tank top with a flower print on it, light blue jeans and black sneakers with all colored spots on it, Steve starts blushing a bit at the angelic sight… They stare at each other for a view seconds before the girl brakes the stare and stands up, Steve get's up as well.

"sorry about that, my name is Iris by the way" the girl says as she holds out her hand to shake his, Steve shakes her hand "umm, ehh, I'm ehh… Steve…" Steve stammers, Iris smiles at him making his blush worse "oh I have to go, it was nice meeting you Steve" Iris says slowly "yeah, same here" Steve says smiling nervously, Iris waves him goodbye and walks off to pay for her pencils "…wow…" mutters Steve to himself as he watches her walk away…

Meanwhile with Max who's looking for notebooks "this one looks pretty cool, I think Dylan will like this one…" Max thinks as he looks at the notebook he's holding, it's a black notebook with the words 'Screw this' in grey letters on the cover "I've got to get this one!" a girl gasps happily as she grabs one of the notebooks off the shelf, Max looks over to the girl who's smiling at the notebook with sparkling eyes, he slowly walks over to her to see if it's something Ruby or Flora would like as well…

He peeks over her shoulder and sees a girl with long brown hair that is almost black and almost reaches her lower back, she has violet eyes, the girl wears a green shirt with a unreadable white print on it, dark blue jeans, a necklace with a small clock attached to it and white sneakers with yellow prints on it, she's holding several notebooks, one is violet with a flower on the cover, one with music notes on the cover, two with his picture as Purple of the cover and one with and one with the whole band of Heart 'n Soul on the cover.

"celebrity crush much?" Max asks smirking, the girl gasps in shock and turns towards him "don't worry, I used to have a crush on Carrie Underwood, it happens to everyone" Max adds smiling to his own comment, the girl smile as well "I'm Melody" the girl says smiling "really, that sounds like music, you know, the rhythm, the melody…" Max says smiling "ya're the first person who actually says that" Melody replies with twinkling eyes.

"well my name's Max" Max says "that sounds like a dog" Melody jokes "I know, it's so stupid" Max pouts "actually I think it's kinda cute" Melody says slowly, Max smiles at her "thanks Mel" Max says smiling "well, I'm goin' to pay for these notebooks, see ya around Max" Melody replies before she walks off "yeah, later!" Max yells after her "…wait… later…? I probably never see that girl again… at least she didn't recognize me" Max thinks as we goes back to look for notebooks.

Meanwhile with Dylan… "_no girly backpacks for Steve and Max_" Dylan imitates Ruby's voice "she never lets me have fun!" Dylan growls as he looks around for a backpack for himself, then he spot's a grey one with a black print on it, he grabs the backpack and tries to get it off the shelf, but someone's pulling at it from the other side of the shelf…

"hey, let go, I saw it first!" Dylan says angrily "in your dreams! it's mine asshole!" the girl growls angrily, Dylan growls back and start to pull harder at the backpack, the girl on the other side does the same, Dylan sees through another open part of the shelf that the girl has chestnut-brown hair that is a bit wavy and reaches till over her shoulders, she has sharp yellow eyes, she's wearing a grey sweatshirt, brown baggy short pants and blue-grayish sneakers…

"let go!" Dylan growls "as you wish!" the girl says with a smirk and let go of the backpack making Dylan bump into the shelf behind him, he also drops the backpack he's holding in the progress, from the shock against the shelf the backpacks from the top shelf fall down right on top of him, the girls walks around the shelf towards him and picks up the backpack they'd had been fighting for seconds ago "idiot!" the girl says with a smirk as she walks off to pay for it "screw her!" Dylan thinks annoyed as he grabs another grayish backpack that had landed on top of him, he gets up and starts searching for some backpacks for his friends…

Meanwhile with Iris, Melody and Nukeria… "hey girls, what's up?" Melody asks cheerfully as she sees the looks on her friends faces, Nukeria is glaring at the ground and Iris is smiling brightly "nothing much, I just got into a fight with some jerk who thought he could steal the backpack I wanted to buy!" Nukeria growls "ouch, painful for him" Melody says slowly, trying to image what Nukeria did to the boy.

"I did nothing, honest!" Nukeria says quickly "how 'bout ya, Iris?" Melody asks "I just met the cutest boy, too bad I'm dating Clyde" Iris says slowly "you two are only boyfriend and girlfriend, but you two aren't dating, not even kissing or anything" Nukeria points out "true, but you know how Clyde is, you give him your love and he leaves you with a broken heart" Iris sighs.

"then why did you even agree to be his girlfriend?" Nukeria asks in a bored tone "I thought that if we spent some time together maybe we'll start liking each other and then he won't leave me" Iris smiles "that's kinda a good strategy…" Melody says slowly "hey Mel, what happened to you at the store?" Nukeria asks "I guess I made a new friend and I've got five new notebooks, wanna see 'em?" Melody smiles widely, Iris and Nukeria sigh and shake their heads in disproval…

* * *

**Ruby, Iris, Flora and Nukeria belong to friends of mine, the other characters belong to me (the song is _I'll be there for you_)**


	5. Shopping for clothes!

"hey Steve!" Max beams from behind Steve making him snap out of his thoughts "hey Max" Steve greets smiling "how did it went? Were you recognized? Did you got our pencils? Why…" Max asks, but he's cut off by Steve who rises his hand as a sign for him to stop talking "whoa! Hold on Max, first of all it went great, two, I wasn't recognized and three, I got all of us pencils, don't worry about that" Steve answers…

"okay, but why are you so happy all of the sudden?" Max asks, Steve blushes a bit "well, you see, there was this girl…" Steve starts, but he trails off a bit, Max gasps worriedly "I'm happy for you, but you know that if Dylan finds out…" Max starts, but he's ones again cut off, but this time by a voice from behind "if I find out what?" the voice of Dylan asks, Steve and Max turn to their friend with worried look on their faces.

"ehh… that your pencils were the most expensive…?" Max lies not knowing a better excuse "why would that be so bad?" Dylan asks as he rises his brow at the two "because ehh… because Ruby and Flora would say you are being too picky and that you need to act more like a… commoner" Steve lies, but luckily Dylan falls for it "so how did it go with you Dylan?" Max asks to change the subject.

"I got into a fight with some stupid chick! but at least she didn't recognize me" Dylan growls "it went fine with us too, not recognized" Max says smiling "so should we call the others?" Steve asks as he flips his phone open "sure" Dylan answers slowly as he hands Max and Steve their backpacks and Max just shrugs, Steve smiles and dials Peter's number…

Meanwhile with Ruby, Flora and Peter… "look that one is cute too, an that one too! Oh he just looked our way!" Flora squeals "Flora, quit it, you've said that he's cute three times already!" Peter growls "but they all walk through each other, then I forgot who I said it about" Flora wines "it doesn't matter who you say it about already, you think they're all cute!" Ruby growls, Flora pouts in annoyance.

'**there's someone calling, hey, your phone is ringing-and you better answer so we don't have to suffer-and hear there's someone calling, hey, your phone is ringing, come on and pick it up or else it won't stop! SO PICK UP YOUR PHONE!**'Peter's phone rings "he-he, my ehm… phone he-he" Peter says shyly as he picks up his phone 'hey Peter, still got that nice ringtone?' Steve asks on the other side of the line "he-he, yeah…" Peter answers slowly.

'ha-ha! Anyhow, we've got the stuff the girls made us get, where are you three?' Steve asks "believe me, it's better if we come to you" Peter says annoyed 'why, did Ruby got into a fight or did Flora spot a group of boys?' Steve asks "the second!" Peter growls as he looks back at Flora who's pointing at one of the boys again 'oh I see ha-ha, well, we'll get to the entrance of the mall, see you there' Steve replies "yeah, see you" Peter says as he hangs up, he then turns back to the two girls…

"and what did they say?" Ruby asks knowing the guys called "we're going to meet them at the entrance of the mall, come on" Peter turns around and walks ahead "come on Flora, it's time to go" Ruby says to her friend "aww…" Flora says sadly, but walks after Peter anyways, Ruby turns around one more time and sees Peter's nephew looking at her confused, Ruby smiles at him and waves a bit, he smiles back and then turns back to the game "Ruby, come on!" Peter yells snapping Ruby out of her thoughts "coming!" Ruby yells and runs after Flora and Peter…

Not much later the three of them reach the entrance of the mall where Steve, Max and Dylan are already waiting for them "finally, we've been waiting like forever for you three!" Dylan complains "that won't compare to how long we'll have to wait till you finally picked out some clothes, so don't get so worked up about it!" Flora shoots back "let's go already!" Max says quickly to avoid a fight.

The six of them walk off to the first cloth store "this is the biggest cloth store of the whole mall… and it's also the only one… now, go pick something nice out while I'm going to the book shop" Peter tells the five teens, who nod and run off in divergent directions in the store, half an hour later Ruby, Flora and Max have already paid for their clothes… "hey, Steve's paying for his clothes, looks like he's already done!" Ruby says shocked about the fact that he doesn't spent hours on picking out cloths like Dylan is doing…

"yeah, I can't believe he's done already!" Flora says not believing it herself, Steve walks over to them smiling "Steve, you're done already?!" Max asks shocked "yeah, I guess so…" Steve replies also a bit shocked that he's done already "how come, are you sick or something?" Ruby asks worriedly "no, I think I'm just excited about school, that's all" Steve lies and sits down next to Max "you've got it bad for this girl, don't you?" Max whispers worriedly "yeah…" Steve sighs, Max places his hand on Steve's shoulder.

"don't worry, I'm sure you'll meet her again sooner or later" Max reassures his friend "I hope so…" Steve whispers sadly "hey guys, what do you think, this one or this one?" Dylan asks as he suddenly pops up before the other four with a shirt in each hand on each is a skull print, the only difference is that one is black and the other is grey, they four other singers sigh and point at the grey shirt "on second thought, I don't think I like them…" Dylan says slowly and walks off again, the other four singers sigh again…

Hours later when the mall is about to close Dylan pays for the clothes he picked out "hey!" Peter greets them as he walks up to the five singers "hey P, are we going home now?" Ruby asks "well first we're going to eat something, sins I don't feel like cooking today, how about some fries with a snack?" Peter asks, the five singers look at him as if he's crazy, Peter sighs "or we could eat at a fancy restaurant instead…" Peter says slowly, the five singers smile at him "what am I going to do with you five…" Peter sighs.

Not much later the six of them ate in a four-star restaurant… "I think we better head home now, at least if you want to practice singing tonight?" Peter asks as he checks his watch, Heart 'n Soul practice every night to keep their voices in shape "I think so too Peter, thanks for the food" Flora says smiling "and for driving us around" Dylan adds…

"and for letting us stay at your house" Max adds "and for helping us when we need it" Steve adds "but most of all for always being there for us" Ruby adds as well "that's nice, come on, I'll take you five home" Peter smiles at their politeness, the five of them not and race each other to the car, Peter shakes his head smiling as he gets up from the stool and walks after the five after paying the bill…

Not much later they're back at Peter's house "say Peter, you seem pretty normal although you're kinda famous as a manager, how come?" Max asks as he gets out of the car "I don't know what you mean?" Peter asks confused "you are more like a normal person, more down to earth… how do you do that?" Dylan asks slowly "I dunno, I just… don't want to live the rich live I guess…" Peter replies "how about your nephew, does he see you like a normal person?" Ruby asks.

"yep, he likes hanging out with me, I even promised him to meet you one day, as Heart 'n Soul of course" Peter smiles "hey Ruby, shall we practice a bit now?" Flora asks "yeah sure" Ruby replies and follows the others to their room where the instruments are… "alright, which song?" Steve asks "hmmm… how about I want it that way?" Ruby suggest "works for me" Max smiles "for me too" Dylan adds "same here!" Flora says smiling.

"alright, you all know what to do think of something sad" Ruby says and is about to start playing guitar when Max speaks up "like what? I can't think of something!" Max yells worriedly "umm… think about sad puppies or something" Ruby says slowly "that's so sad!" Max cries "exactly!" Ruby says as she, Flora and Steve start playing guitar…

"**yeah… you are my fire, the one desire, believe when I say I want it that way…**" Ruby starts singing, then Max and Dylan start playing "**but we are two worlds apart, can't reach to your heart, when you say, that I want it that way…**" Steve sings sounding a bit too happy for the song "**tell me why…**" Dylan sings "**ain't nothin' but a heartache…**" Flora and Max sing in the background.

"**tell me why…**" Dylan repeats "**ain't nothin' but a mistake, tell me why…**" Flora and Max sing in the background "**I never wanna hear you say…**" Dylan sings slowly "**I want it that way…**" Flora, Max and Dylan sing with Flora and Max still a bit in the background "**am I your fire? Your one desire? Yes, I know it's too late, but I want it that way…**" Max sings, although his voice is a bit to cheerful for the song…

"**tell me why…**" Flora sings slowly "**ain't nothin' but a heartache…**" Ruby and Steve sing in the background "**tell me why…**" Flora repeats "**ain't nothin' but a mistake, tell me why…**" Ruby and Steve sing in the background "**I never wanna hear you say…**" Flora sings slowly "**I want it that way…**" Ruby, Steve and Flora sing with Ruby and Steve a bit in the background.

"**now I can see that we've fallen apart, from the way that it used to be…**" Dylan sings slowly "**yeah, no matter the distance I want you to know that deep down inside of me…**" Dylan and Max sing in unison "**you are my fire, the one desire…**" Flora sings perfectly "**you are…**"Steve sings, but again he sounds a bit too happy for the song… "**you are…**" Steve sings with Dylan joining in "**you are…**" Steve and Dylan sing with this time Max joining in "**you are…**" Steve, Max and Dylan sing as Ruby joins in…

"**don't wanna hear you say…**" Flora sings a bit louder "**ain't nothin' but a heartache, ain't nothin' but a mistake, I never wanna hear you say, I want it that way…**" Ruby and Max sing in perfect harmony "**tell me why…**" Steve sings as he tries to focus on sounding a bit sadder for the song, but fails miserably "**ain't nothin' but a heartache…**" Flora and Dylan sing in the background.

"**tell me why…**" Steve sings "**ain't nothin' but a mistake, tell me why…**" Flora and Dylan sing in the background as they look at Steve confused by his happy tone "**I never wanna hear you say, I want it that way…**" Ruby and Max sing as they ignore Steve's happy tone and focus on the song "**tell me why…**" Dylan sings "**ain't nothin' but a heartache, ain't nothin' but a mistake, tell me why…**" Steve and Flora sing.

"**I never wanna hear you say, I want it that way…**" all five of them sing in perfect unison "**cause I want it that way…**" Flora sings to end the song with, the five rock stars put away their instruments and Ruby looks at Dylan and Flora "good job you two, you were perfect as always" Ruby says smiling "thank you" Dylan and Flora reply smiling, Ruby glaze moves over to Max "Max, you could use some work on sad songs, your voice is still a bit to cheerful, but it gets better every time" Ruby tells the youngest of the group.

"thanks Ru-Ru… I mean Ruby!" Max says and quickly adds the last part as he sees Ruby's death glare, he quickly covers his mouth with his hands and looks away like nothing happened, Ruby sighs and looks over to Steve "Steve, I don't know what's wrong with you, but you messed up a bit, you sound to happy with caused you to sing off key at some parts, we usually don't mind cause we sing cheerful songs, but if we're going to sing a sad song try to not to sound so happy, okay?" Ruby points out.

"sure Ruby, I promise it won't happen again, it's just that I'm a bit excited about going to school" Steve says and uses school as his excuse for sounding to happy cause he can't let the others find out about what happened to him earlier today when he was getting the others some pencils… "we should get some sleep" Flora yawns and stretches out… "I agree, I'm dead tired" Dylan agrees, the five of them change into their pajama's and get to bed…

Steve dreams of the girl he met earlier today, Flora dreams of hundreds of extremely cute boys, Max dreams of hundreds of extremely cute puppies, Dylan dreams of an amusement park although he's never been in one and he starts to unconsciously bite and chew into his pillow imagining it's candy corn, but Ruby can't fall asleep as she keeps on thinking about Peter's nephew…

"I wonder how that boy is in real life… from what Peter told me he's a really nice guy… maybe he will be in my class as well, Peter told me he goes to the same school as us… what was his name again…? I think ehh… Damian, that was is!" Ruby thinks smiling as she falls asleep dreaming of her first day at school, hoping she will have a nice time in school…

* * *

**Ruby and Flora belong to friends of mine, the rest of the characters belong to me (the songs is _I want it that way_ and the ringtone is a parody of _All I ever wanted_)**


	6. First day of school

That Monday… "Ruby… Ruby, wake up!" a voice yells in Ruby's ear Ruby gets shaken around wildly "Flora, what is it…?" Ruby growls with her eyes still closed "we need to go to school" Flora answers annoyed, Ruby sits up and looks at the alarm clock, it's half past seven "this early…" Ruby wines "yes, now get out of bed and get dressed!" Flora yells angrily, Ruby growls and gets up, Flora walks over to Steve's bed to wake him up, Max and Dylan are already awake, Flora, Max and Dylan are already fully dressed…

"how come you're already fully dressed and ready to go?" Ruby asks tiredly "we woke up when the alarm clock went off twenty minutes ago, but you and Steve slept through it" Max explains worriedly "oh well… hey Dylan did you…?" Ruby asks "yep, I ordered 'the surprise'" Dylan says and uses finger quotes as he mentions the surprise "Peter isn't going to like this is he…?" Max asks worriedly.

"of course he won't like it, but I know you also want to go to school in style" Dylan says to the younger boy "I guess…" Max replies slowly "GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF THAT BED, STEVE!" Flora yells at the top of her lungs in Steve's ear "AAAHHHH! THANK YOU FOR MAKING ME GO DEAF!" Steve yells as he covers his ears in pain, the rest of the band laughs at the two fighting singers…

Not much later at school with our usual schoolgirls… "urg another year in this jail!" Nukeria growls "come on, last year might didn't go that well, but this year will be much better" Iris says smiling "I hope so too, hey where are Jason 'n Luke?" Melody asks "probably listening to that album of Heart 'n Soul" Nukeria replies slowly "too bad we have school cause I couldn't get enough of it!" Iris squeals "me neither 'n those posters are so cool!" Melody adds smiling.

"hey girls, sorry we're late!" Luke yells as he and Jason catch up to the three "hey guys, what took you so long?" Nukeria asks "we checked a Heart 'n Soul forum this morning and we forgot the time" Jason answers shyly "yeah, you were supposed to be here at eight o'clock, you're twenty minutes late, that's not like you two at all!" Iris says worriedly "sorry, but Sunday we heard something from Damian about them being undercover somewhere in New York City" Luke says smiling.

"no way, ya're kiddin' right!" Melody yells "nope, he's speaking the complete truth!" Jason says proudly "so anything new with you three?" Luke asks "well I just talked to our new math teacher and I heard we have some new students…" Nukeria answers "cool, who?" Melody asks "Damian's coming to this school, that rich girl Ashley and some other students I don't know" Nukeria replies slowly.

Suddenly a black limousine stops before the school "I think those are some of the new students" Jason says as points at the car "I think so too" Melody replies as she looks at the car trying to see who are in it "from the look of the car they look spoiled" Nukeria points out "never judge a book by its cover" Iris tells her sporty friend, who shrugs in response…

Meanwhile inside the car… "you just had to order a limousine to bring you to school!" Peter growls "sorry Peter, but when we enter the school, we enter the school in style" Dylan replies with a smirk "alright, but only this time, there are already a lot of people looking!" Peter says as he bites his lip "don't worry, we promise we won't ever go to school in a limousine again, and you know I'm a girl of my word" Ruby promises.

"I hope so… but let's get a view things straight! Don't try to get attention… Ruby, no beating up kids… Flora, don't try to get attention from the boys… Steve, Max, I warn you two, don't sing, that counts for all of you by the way… and Dylan, don't go play the ladies-man" Peter says "party-pooper!" Dylan growls "I mean it young man!" Peter says sternly "fine!" Dylan growls as he rolls his eyes, although Peter can't see it cause of the boy's sunglasses.

"now, have a good time at school" Peter smiles, the five band members growl in response "I mean, good luck at school…" Peter sighs "we'll try…" Steve sighs as he opens the door on his side and get's out, Ruby and Dylan follow while Flora and Max get out of the car on the other side "ehh, there are a lot of people looking don't you think?" Max asks worriedly as they walk over the school ground and all the eyes are still on them…

"don't worry, they're just looking, they don't know who we are and they'll just leave us alone… I hope…" Ruby answers as she tries not to make any eye contact with anyone, after what seems an eternity for the five band members they finally reach the doors of the school where they're greeted by the rector "welcome, welcome Heart 'n Soul" the rector greets smiling.

"rector MCMiller, it's an honor to meet you" Steve says "wuss" Dylan mutters under his breath, Steve glares at him "no it's a honor to meet you, just so you know, none of the teachers know it's you so if you ever have a problem you can come to me" rector MCMiller explains "thank you rector MCMiller" Ruby says with a nod "but ehm… may I have your autograph maybe? …for my niece of course!" rector MCMiller says and quickly adds the last part.

"sure, but I know something better _to tell your niece_" Flora says and says the last part sarcastically, the other four band members gasp "Flora you know what Peter said, no singing!" Max yelps worriedly "well he isn't here right now and besides he already knows who we are… by the way we need something to do before school actually starts" Flora says "you… you're going to sing… for me?!" rector MCMiller gasps and looks like he's going to faint, Ruby sighs.

"fine" Ruby gives in as she glares at Flora for making the suggestion… the rector leads them to the music class "alright, what song should I put on for you?" rector MCMiller asks in an excited tone "ehm how about Sexy and I know it?" Dylan suggests "fine with me" the other four singers agree, the rector nods smiling and puts on the karaoke version of the song…

"**yeah, yeah! When I walk on by girls be looking like damn he fly, I pay it to the beat, walking down the street in my new Lafreak, yeah… this is how I roll, animal print pants out of control, its Redfoo with the big afro and like Bruce Leroy, I got the glow, yo**" Dylan starts the song "**girl look at that body, ah!**" Flora sings "**girl look at that body, ah!**" Max repeats "**girl look at that body, ah!**" Ruby repeats "**I…I…I work out!**" Steve sings with a smirk.

"**girl look at that body, ah!**" Flora sings "**girl look at that body, ah!**" Max repeats "**girl look at that body, ah!**" Ruby repeats "**I…I…I work out!**" Steve sings again "**when I walk in the spot, this is what I see… everybody stops and is staring at me, I got a passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it!**" Max sings with a shy smile "**show it, show it, show it!**" Steve echoes "**I'm sexy and I know it! I'm sexy and I know it!**" Dylan sings while he puts his arms around the waist of the two female singers of the band, but they simply push him away.

"**yo, when I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off and when I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks**" Steve sings trying not to laugh at the action of Ruby and Flora to Dylan "**what?**" Max says in the background "**this is how I roll, come on boys it's time to go, we headed to the bar, babe don't be nervous, no shoes, no shirt, and I still get service**" Flora sings smiling "**wha!**" Max yells in the background

"**girl look at that body, ah!**" Flora sings "**girl look at that body, ah!**" Steve repeats "**girl look at that body, ah!**" Ruby repeats "**I…I…I work out!**" Dylan sings as he flexes he muscles, the other band members just roll their eyes at him "**girl look at that body, ah!**" Flora sings "**girl look at that body, ah!**" Steve repeats "**girl look at that body, ah!**" Ruby repeats "**I…I…I work out!**" Dylan sings while he's ignoring the other members of the band and is still flexing his muscles.

"**when I walk in the spot, this is what I see… everybody stops and is staring at me, I got a passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it!**" Steve sings as he steals the spotlight from Dylan "**show it, show it, show it!**" Dylan echoes "**I'm sexy and I know it, hey! I'm sexy and I know it!**" Max sings "**check it out! Check it out! Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah! Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah! Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah! Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah, yeah!**" Ruby sings while doing a little dance.

"**do the wiggle girl! A little wiggle girl! Yeah! I'm sexy and I know it! Hey! Yeah!**" Flora cheers while singing "**girl look at that body, ah!**" Ruby sings smiling "girl **look at that body, ah!**" Dylan repeats "**girl look at that body, ah!**" Flora repeats "**I…I…I work out!**" Max sings again shy smile "**girl look at that body, ah!**" Ruby sings "**girl look at that body, ah!**" Dylan repeats "**girl look at that body, ah!**" Flore repeats "**I…I…I work out!**" Max sings with the same shy smile as before "**I'm sexy and I know it!**" Steve finishes the song, rector MCMiller starts to clap.

"thank you, that was wonderful! And like I said if there's anything I can do for you, just ask" rector MCMiller smiles "well, we would like to revive our schedules" Ruby says slowly "oh right, I almost forgot!" the rector says as he grabs some papers and some keys out of his bag "here are you schedules and the keys to your lockers, the books you need for school are all in your lockers" the rector says as he hands all of them a paper and a pair of keys, the five of them nod and walk out of the music room…

They walk towards the hallways while they check each other's schedules "aww man, we're all in different classes!" Flora pouts "well I'm going to get my books from my locker and head to class" Steve says as he looks for his locker and takes the books he needs, the others also take their books from their locker and walks off to their classes…

With Ruby as she enters her class… Ruby enters class as and everyone looks at her, she bites her lip and sits down in one of the empty seats on the last row, slowly everyone looks back at their books "I didn't even hear the bell ring at all!" Ruby thinks worriedly as she looks around shyly "alright Ruby, focus on your English books now" Ruby thinks sternly as she opens her books "on which page are we?" Ruby thinks worriedly…

She looks aside and sees a boy with brown/blonde hair looking at his book with a bored expression "hey…?" she whispers, the boy turns to her and smiles at her "hey, are you that girl who was at practice yesterday? You know with that man and that other girl who was calling everyone cute?" the boy whispers back "oh god! Flora, you are so stupid!" Ruby thinks annoyed as she slowly nods.

"I already thought it was you, my name's Jason" the boys whispers with a smile "I'm Ruby, hey do you know on which page we are?" Ruby whispers "yes, page fifty-six, we never start in order" the boy whispers as he helps Ruby to get on the page she needs, his hand brushes slightly against hers, as he looks away Ruby swears she sees him blush, she decides not to pay any attention to it as she turns to her book.

Meanwhile with Steve, he steps into class and everyone looks at him "glad you're joining today Mr. Steve" the teacher says sarcastically, some people in class start to laugh at him, Steve frowns at the teacher who's smirking back at him "I shouldn't say this, but not going to let this guy make fun of me!" Steve thinks angrily as he opens his mouth.

"well I'm not so glad about it either, especially when I have a teacher who thinks he's funny" Steve says nonchalantly as he walks over to his seat, he hears a view people laugh by his reaction, he sits down and someone taps his shoulder "nice one, Steve" a girl voice says behind him "thanks" he says as he turns around "I-Iris…" Steve stutters shyly as he remembers Iris from the store, next to Iris is a boy who's glaring at him, Steve gulps "ehh… nice to see you again" Steve smiles weakly at Iris before he turns back to his book again.

Meanwhile with Flora… "hello everyone!" Flora says smiling brightly as she enters the classroom "you're ten minutes late Mrs. Flora, please be quiet and sit down" the teacher says annoyed "Mrs.? That makes me look so old!" Flora yelps, some people start to snicker "Flora, just sit down!" the teacher growls "grumpy much!" Flora mutters angrily as she walks to one of the seats in the back and sits down "hiya! Your name's Flora right? I'm Melody" a cheerful voice asks from behind her, Flora turns around and looks at a cheerful looking girl.

"yes that's my name" Flora smiles "hey Luke! This 's Flora, Flora this 's Luke" Melody smiles as she looks at the boy next to her "he's one of the boys at practice yesterday, I remember him, he was one of the cutest boys there!" Flora thinks happily "ehh, hi" the boy says shyly "hi" Flora says mimicking his shy tone, both looking at each other smiling "ooh, I feel somethin' romantic bloomin' here!" Melody says in a sing-along tone "s-shut up!" Luke stutters with a bright blush tinting his cheeks, Melody just smirks playfully at him "he is really cute" Flora thinks and feels her face heat up as she turns back to her book.

Meanwhile with Max who stumbles into his class "I'm sorry I'm late! I couldn't find the classroom!" he says worriedly, everyone looks at him confused "relax a bit Max, it's okay, just take your seat" the teacher says, Max nods slowly and sits down, he looks to his left and sees a raven haired boy "hey, I'm Max, you are Damian right, the nephew of Peter" he says smiling "yeah, do I know you?" the boy asks confused "ehh, me and my friends are staying at you're uncle's place and I heard about you" Max replies.

"pfff I can't believe you sound so happy about staying at that loser's place" Damian sighs "he's not a loser! He's kind and carrying, he's so friendly that gives me and my friends a place to stay! And he's talking all the time how cool you are, which I guess you're not!" Max growls "so you're an orphan, well you'll find out soon enough that he's clumsy and dumb! And the only reason I hang out with him sometimes is because he's the manager of Heart 'n Soul and he promised me to meet them one day, I can't wait to meet that Red girl, she's hot" Damian whispers with a smirk "you're horrible!" Max growls as he looks the other way.

"GAH!" Max hears and looks to his other side where a blonde twitchy boy is sitting, the boy is twitching violently and making a view spastic movements, Max notices the boy in front of him is also looking at the blonde next to him "excuse me, is he alright?" Max asks worriedly to the boy in front of him, the boy also has raven colored hair, but it's half covered by his blue chullo "yea, he's just a bit spastic and kinda paranoid, don't worry about it, when something goes wrong I'll calm him down, I'm Drew by the way and that spaz is Alex" the boy says "I'm Max" Max replies smiling.

Meanwhile with Dylan who's already in class with each of his arms warped around a girl "oh Dylan, please take of the sunglasses?" one of the girls pleads "sure…" Dylan starts, both girls squeal "if you can guess which color my eyes are" Dylan smirks "blue?" the first girl asks "nope!" Dylan smirks "green" the other girl asks "no" Dylan answers with a smirk. "brown?" the first girl asks "wrong again sweetheart" Dylan says sweetly "hazel or yellow?" the other girl asks.

"one one guess hun, but they're both wrong" Dylan smirks "grey" another voice says, Dylan looks confused at the girl who has her back turned on him while he putting the sunglasses on top of his head "you guessed it" Dylan smirks at the girl, the girl turns around with an annoyed look on her face "I wasn't talking to you asshole, I was telling her what my favorite color was!" the girl snaps at him, just then Dylan recognizes the girl from the store who took the backpack he wanted and glares at her.

* * *

**Ruby, Iris, Flora and Nukeria belong to friends of mine, the other characters belong to me (the song is _Sexy and I know it_)**


	7. Have a break, have some fries

Not much later… 'ring-ring!' the school bell rings "what's that?" Ruby asks "it's the bell, we have fifteen minutes break to eat and drink something" Jason explains to her as he gets up and walks out of the classroom… meanwhile in Steve's class… "huh, what?" Steve asks confused as he watches how everyone walks out of class, he gets up and follow them to the cafeteria…

Meanwhile in Flora asks class "huh, what's going on?" Flora asks "a break silly, you didn't think you'd have to stay in the same room to listen to this boring stuff for eight hours without a break, did you?" Luke asks smiling "ehh… nope…" Flora says shyly as she gathers her stuff together… meanwhile in Max's class "GAH! THEY'RE COMING TO GET ME!" Alex yelps as he dives underneath the desk "what?!" Max asks shocked not knowing if what Alex's talking about could be dangerous or not.

"Alex relax, the government isn't after you, it was just the school bell again" Drew hushes as he helps the blonde up from underneath the desk "h-how do y-you-NGG!- know?!" the blonde yelps "I just do, now come on, let's get you some coffee" Drew hushes as he takes the blonde with him out of the classroom "I wonder where they're going?" Max thinks as he follows the two boys…

Meanwhile in Dylan's classroom… "but Dylan, why don't you come sit with us at lunch?" one of the girls pleads "sorry love, but I don't want my friends to get jealous of me" Dylan flirts, Nukeria just rolls her eyes and makes a 'I'm going to puke' movement, Dylan glares at her, but she just ignores it as she walks out of the classroom, Dylan gets up as well and walks out of the classroom, where unknowing to him Ruby, Steve and Max are already waiting for him…

"Dylan, Peter told you, don't play the ladies-man!" Ruby yells as soon as Dylan walks around the corner "sorry Ru, but the ladies just won't leave me alone, it's a terrible curse!" Dylan says in an overdramatic tone, Ruby, Steve and Max just roll their eyes, just then Flora runs up to them with a huge smile on her face "hey Flora, what are you so happy about?" Steve asks confused while they walk to the cafeteria "I signed up for the cheerleaders team, I'm sure some boys will notice me when I wear a cute cheerleader outfit and cheer for them!" Flora smirks.

"oh Flora, not you too… Peter told you not to get any attention from the boys…" Max says slowly as they pay for some food, but all there was on the menu is junk food… "well, we can't change it so it doesn't matter now, let's just find somewhere to sit that won't draw to much attention to us" Ruby whispers to her friends, who nod in agreement, but just then… "HIYA NEW KIDS, COME SIT OVER HERE WITH US!" Melody yells happily from across the cafeteria as she waves at them "so much for staying unnoticed…" Flora growls as everyone in the cafeteria looks at them annoyed.

The five slowly make their way over to the table Jason, Iris, Luke, Melody and Nukeria are sitting at, they all avoid the eyes that are still on them, but soon most of the view people who hasn't turned away yet turn away now, the five famous teens sit down at the table with the others "alright, I'll introduce us for the ones who don't know, I'm Luke and this are Jason, Iris, Melody, Nukeria, Drew and Alex" Luke introduces as he points at each of the introduced teens "nice to meet you all, I'm Ruby and this are my friends Steve, Flora, Max and Dylan" Ruby introduces and also points out who is who.

"so you five are new here, where did you came from?" Luke asks friendly "ehh Hollywood?" Max lies and luckily the others fall for it "cool" Nukeria says smiling before she takes a bite from her fries, Jason gives the famous teens the thumps up as he also start to eat some fries, Iris, Luke and Melody follow the example of Jason and Nukeria and also eat their fries, suddenly they all notice the famous five teens look at them confused and then at the food on their plates with a discussed look on their faces.

"what, you don't like fries?" Luke asks confused "ehh… were not that into junk food…" Flora lies with a fake smile, Iris raises a brow "then why did you buy it…?" she asks confused "ehh…" the five rock stars say slowly not sure what to say "did you ever eat fries before?" Drew asks slowly, the five rock stars shake their heads and the jaws of the other seven teens drop "s-seriously? Ya seriously never eat fries before?! …it's like potatoes only… there's a different taste to it" Melody says slowly.

"and more fat in it" Steve says as he looks at his fries and looks like he's about to throw up "at least you should try it before you judge" Iris says as she hold out one of her fries to the five singers, they look at it with a horrified expression on their faces "come on!" Nukeria cheers "…alright, alright… I'll try it…" Ruby says slowly and takes one of her fries and slowly puts it in her mouth, she starts chewing on it with disgusted look on her face and the other four pop stars look at her worriedly…

Ruby slowly opens her eyes and the disgusting look disappears of her face, she swallows the food and opens her mouth "I've never eaten anything that good in my life!" Ruby squeals happily as she puts another one of her fries in her mouth, the other four singers share a quick glance with each other and try some fries as well "wow, it's really great!" Flora squeals happily "why have I never eaten anything like this before" Max asks himself with sparkling eyes.

"I didn't know something that is so unhealthy could taste this good!" Steve states as he puts some more fries in his mouth "I've got to eat this more often, it was called fries again, right?" Dylan asks the rest of the band while Jayson, Iris, Luke, Melody, Nukeria, Drew and Alex look at them like they are crazy "what's wrong with these kids?" Jason whispers to Nukeria "dunno, and don't wanna know" Nukeria whispers back.

Suddenly a girl pops up next to their table, the girl is wearing a white-pink shirt with all kinds of diamonds in it and a black mini-skirt, with black pumps underneath it, she also wears a lot of jewelry and make up, Jason and Drew growl in annoyance "hi Jason, hi Drew" the girl flirts "what do you want Ashley!" Jason and Drew growl at the same time "have you heard the new album of Heart 'n Soul yet?" Ashley asks sweetly, the five singers look at the girl, all five trying their best look confused.

"at least a thousand times and they're still going to listen to it much more" Nukeria answers for the two boys "I didn't ask you!" Ashley snaps at Nukeria and moves her attention back to Jason and Drew "so did you?" she asks sweetly "of course we did" Jason answers "I thought so, you know I downloaded their album onto my phone, wanna hear it?" Ashley asks sweetly "no…" Drew growls, not wanting the spoiled girl around any longer.

But Ashley already takes out her phone and suddenly music fills the cafeteria "**the sun goes down, the stars come out and all that counts is here and now, my universe will never be the same, I'm glad you came…**" Dylan's voice comes from the phone and as soon as he's finished with the slow into the music begins to play faster.

"**you cast a spell on me, spell on me! You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me! And I decided you look well on me, well on me! So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me!**" Flora voice comes from the phone, slowly more and more people turn around to see where the sound comes from "so much for staying unnoticed…" Flora thinks again…

"**turn the lights out now, now I'll take you by the hand, hand you another drink, drink it if you can, can you spend a little time, time is slipping away from us so stay, stay with me I can make, make you glad you came!**" Ruby's voice comes from the mobile "okay, mental note to self, make sure our albums and songs can't be downloaded anymore…" Steve thinks annoyed.

"**the sun goes down, the stars come out and all that counts Is here and now, my universe will never be the same, I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came!**" the voices of all the five singers of Heart 'n Soul come from the phone, the five singers watch how Ashley dances on their music and how some teens are softly singing along with the song, including Jason, Iris, Luke, Melody, Nukeria and Alex…

"**you cast a spell on me, spell on me! You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me! And I decided you look well on me, well on me! So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me!**" Max's voice comes from the phone, Dylan notices Max also softly sings along and hits the younger boy on the back of his head, Max rubs the back of his head in pain…

"**turn the lights out now, now I'll take you by the hand, hand you another drink, drink it if you can, can you spend a little time, time is slipping away from us so stay, stay with me I can make, make you glad you came!**" Steve's voice comes from the phone, Ruby suddenly noticed Peter's nephew, Damian looking at her from the table next to them, she waves at him shyly, he smiles at her causing her to blush a bit, he then turns away and continues to listen to the music.

"**the sun goes down, the stars come out and all that counts is here and now, my universe will never be the same, I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came!**" the voices of all the five singers of Heart 'n Soul come from the phone, Dylan bangs his head on the table when he sees that one of the older teachers has climbed onto one of the lunch tables and dances wildly on the music, the music becomes slower again…

"**I'm glad you came… so glad you came… I'm glad you came… I'm glad you came…**" Dylan's voice comes from the phone "it's a good song right?" Steve asks Iris smiling, Iris continues to sing along, but nods at his question "**the sun goes down, the stars come out…**" Flora's voice comes from the phone, Max looks over to Ruby and notices how she's looking at Damian, he turns back to the others "hey guys what's Damian like?" he asks without any others from the band hearing.

"he's a no good player, every week he dumps his girlfriend and not two minutes later he has a new one!" Luke growls "**and all that counts is here and now…**" Max's voice comes from the phone "you're kidding right?" Max asks worriedly "nope, I've a list of his previous girlfriends in my backpack, I was bored so I wrote down all the names of the girls he dumped" Melody answers with a shrug "**my universe will never be the same…**" Ruby's voice comes from the phone…

"hey what are you talking about?" Flora asks "nothing important" Max says simply "**I'm glad you came… I'm glad you came…**" Steve's voice comes from the phone to end the song "okay, if you say so…" Flora says slowly "hey Ashley, come sit over here!" a friendly voice yells "okay, bye Jason, bye Drew" Ashley says dreamily as she skips off "thank god Maxine called her" Jason sighs in relieve "why, don't you like the girls attention?" Dylan asks as if he's crazy.

"no, especially her attention!" Drew growls "I have to agree with Drew, most girls in school are so clingy, they only want Drew, Damian and me because we're the top scorers of the sport teams…" Jason adds in an annoyed tone "yeah the only girls who are not that clingy to them are Kathy, Sammy and Maxine, that are those girls who are distracting Ashley, some of the new girls… and the girls at this table of course, but other girls don't even look twice at other boys" Luke sighs.

"oh Luke, quit that desperate behavior…" Iris sighs as well "so did ya sign up for any school clubs? I just joined the music class and the event team for the music department" Melody says to change the subject "yeah I sighed up for the cheerleading team" Flora says smiling causing Dylan and Max to glare at her " I sighed up for the music class, the poker club and football team, I can't wait to bash the heads of those guys in the mutt! And then I'm not only talking about the football team" Nukeria grins evilly.

"I joined music class and the football team as well" Luke says quickly "yeah same as Luke plus the event team" Jason adds smiling "well I joined the music class, the debate team and the school newspaper" Iris says smiling "I joined cooking class and the music class" Drew says in a bored tone "I -GAH!- joined t-the s-same a-as Drew…" Alex says twitching violently "how about you guys, you know each of you has to at least pick two school clubs" Luke points out as he looks at the five singers "w-what, two!" Max says worriedly, Flora just smirks knowing that joining the cheerleaders doesn't matter at all now.

"c'mon, let's choose some clubs for ya before all the cool clubs are full" Melody says as she jumps up for her seat "clubs can be full?" Flora asks "yeah mostly it takes only a view hours" Jason answers casually like it's the most obvious thing in the world "well come on then!" Ruby says as she pushes Steve and Dylan out of the room, the others from their table follow them…

"I'm going to join the poker club" Dylan says with a smirk and writes his name on the list for the poker club "Ruby, you should join the cheerleaders too!" Flora says smiling, Ruby already images herself in a cheerleading costume cheering for some boys who are tackling each other "no way, that not going to happen!" Ruby yells angrily "okay, how about you all join the music class, then we'll have one class together?" Iris suggest.

"yeah, besides we go a lot to music related events" Luke adds "great idea" Steve says smiling as he writes his name down on the list for the music class "I'm in too!" Max says quickly and writes down his name on the list for the music class as well, the other three singer shrug and write down their name on the same list, carefully to write their own name instead of an autograph with their stage name…

"hmm let's see, I think I'll join the art class" Steve says smiling as he want to write down his name on the list for the art class, but Luke stops him "hold on my friend, only girls like Ashley joined that class, you don't want to be in class with them, trust me" Luke says quickly "alright, then I'll just sign up for cooking class" Steve says as he writes down his name on the list for the cooking class.

"well I'm going to join the school newspaper too, the sport page of course" Flora says smiling as she writes down her name on the list for the sport page of the school newspaper "you already have two clubs, it's not like you to take extra hours, besides, why the sport page?" Ruby asks suspiciously "I can handle three clubs, besides I get to interview the boys, duh!" Flora smirks, Ruby sighs "I should've known…" Ruby thinks annoyed.

"I'm going to join the newspaper too" Max smiles as he writes down his name on the list for the school newspaper "so what do you take extra Ruby?" Iris asks suddenly "ehh, I haven't thought about that…" Ruby answers shyly "why don't you join the event team? We discuss and chose all the events we'll do with our class" Jason asks "hmm, it sounds cool, I'm in" Ruby says slowly as she writes down her name on the list for the event team…

* * *

**Ruby, Iris, Flora, Nukeria, Kathy, Sammy and Maxine belong to my friends, the other characters belong to me (the song is _Glad you came_)**


	8. Cheerleader practice and sport class

"hey Ruby, after school we also have the first meeting with the event club" Jason informs "okay…" Ruby says slowly "don't worry, we have the same event team as last year, it's the best team you could think of… Clyde is in the sport department, Melody is takes care of the music department, Paco takes care of the dance class, Joey does the cooking class, Maxine takes care of the art clubs and Kenny does the game clubs… you, Damian and me are the lead of the event club" Jason explains as the two of them walk to class.

"wait Damian too?" Ruby asks "yep" Jason answers slowly "so what do we do?" Ruby asks "we discuss the events with the other members, each person who takes care of a club or department needs to make sure the class that they take care of goes to several events this year, they announce where the class is going and we decide if it doesn't cost too much and if it has something to do with the class, for example, we are not going to send the cooking class to the zoo or the game club to the swimming pool" Jason says, Ruby giggles a bit by his explanation.

"so who are Paco, Joey and Kenny anyways?" Ruby wonders out loud "they're not in our class, but apart from the meetings it's the best if you stay away from them, Paco is a flirt, Kenny is a pervert and Joey beats the daylight out of you just for the hell of it" Jason warns, Ruby snorts "what?" Jason asks confused "so Joey beats everyone up without a reason, but still he does the cooking class? Someone like him should join the sport team and the event team, not the cooking class" Ruby laughs.

"if you look at it like that it's pretty funny" Jason laughs and suddenly stops when he notices everyone of their class is standing before the classroom "what's going on?" Ruby asks worriedly, one of the girls turns towards her "I heard our teacher fainted in her classroom and the ambulance-people are checking on her now, now we'll have stay at school for the next four hours doing nothing…" the girls says worriedly.

"well not four hours for us, the music class starts in two hours" Jason tells the girl "you two are so lucky" the girl sighs as she looks back to the door of the classroom, Jason walks towards the doors of the school and Ruby follows him "what does she mean with that?" Ruby asks confused "for one you only have to wait only two hours instead of four and second because the music class, the sport class and the art class are going to the best events… but the art class are only the arrogant girls and mostly only boys join the sport class" Jason explains smiling.

"okay, but what do you mean with I only have to wait two hours, don't you need to wait to hours as well?" Ruby asks confused as she follows Jason outside "well I was going to drop you off at class, cause I need to go to the sport class, most of the classes you can choose are at the same time as the lessons we have, otherwise there wouldn't be enough time for them all… do you want to come and look at the training" Jason asks.

"hmm… well I don't have anything else to do…" Ruby sighs in annoyance "cool, thanks" Jason smiles and doesn't even Ruby's groaning and sighs of annoyance all the way to the sport field "I'm going to put on my sport clothes, see you later Ru" Jason waves and he runs off to the dressing rooms "IT'S RUBY!" Ruby yells after him "hey Ruby" a voice says from behind her, Ruby spins around "h-hey Damian" Ruby greets shyly.

"don't tell me you're one of the fangirls who skips class to look at us each game" Damian says worriedly "of course not, my teacher fainted and Jason asked me to come look" Ruby answers in a annoyed tone "oh cool" Damian says smiling at her, Ruby smiles back at him, they stand like that for several seconds until… "Ruby! I knew you would want to join the cheerleading team!" the familiar voice of Flora yells as she runs up to her friend and Damian, she is wearing a blue mini skirt and a blue/white/yellow top with the school logo on it.

"Flora I'm not here to join the cheerleading team!" Ruby growls, Flora's eyes move over to Damian "oh I see, you're going to see your boyfriend's first game of the year" Flora says smiling, causing Ruby to blush "he's not my boyfriend!" Ruby snaps quickly "sure… wait, weren't you one of those boys playing football Saturday at the sport field, you know, that one next to the mall?" Flora asks smiling "yeah I remember, you're that girl who called everyone cute" Damian points out.

"oops I didn't mean for you to hear that" Flora says quickly "when you're squealing like that it's hard not to hear you" Damian sighs and then turns his attention back to Ruby "your friend is right, you should join the cheerleading team, I bet you look much cuter in a skirt" Damian says slowly, Ruby's face turns even redder now "n-no, I… this… ehh… cheerleading is not my thing" Ruby says quickly.

"Damian, we're going to start!" the coach interrupts "coming!" Damian yells at him and looks back at Ruby one more time "hmm, that's too bad, I hoped I would see a beautiful girl like you cheering for me" Damian sighs before he runs to the field, Ruby blushes furiously "HEY! I'M BEAUTIFUL TOO!" Flora yells after him before she turns to her blonde friend "the rudeness of that boy!" Flora snorts.

"Flora…" Ruby sighs "Ruby, you have nothing to worry about, he likes you" Flora sigh causing Ruby to blush again "no, he doesn't, he's just being nice to me" Ruby points out, Flora is about to open her mouth to say something about the statement of her blonde friend but the other cheerleaders call her over "hey Flora, the team is going to play, come on!" one of the cheerleaders yells "okay!" Flora yells at the girls.

"bye Ruby" Flora says smiling as she runs off to the other cheerleaders, Ruby sits down on of the benches where some other people are already sitting, she sits down next to Alex who twitches uncontrollably as usual "hey Alex what are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be in class?" Ruby asks confused "n-no, the teachers w-won't l-let me i-in-GAH!- c-c-class without D-Drew to calm m-me down" Alex explains before he takes a big gulp of his coffee.

"why does he drink coffee? Doesn't that make him more paranoid?" Ruby thinks confused, but ignores it "so that's why you and Drew have all lessons together?" Ruby asks "y-yes" Alex says shyly while nodding wildly "I swear if he keeps nodding like that his head will roll off" Ruby thinks worriedly "are you two brothers?" Ruby asks "n-nope, b-but w-we have been-NGG!- f-friends since p-pre-school" Alex says.

"h-how a-about you a-and Jason, a-are you t-two related" Alex asks suddenly "no" Ruby says smiling "s-so are y-y-you two d-dating?" Alex asks "hell no, we are just friends and I just met him today… besides I think I like someone else" Ruby says slowly with a faint blush as she says the last part as she looks over to Damian "s-sorry!" Alex yelps in a scared tone.

Meanwhile with the cheerleaders "WHOOO JASON!" "GO GET THEM DAMIAN!" "MARRY ME DREW!" some cheerleaders and some fangirls yell "why is everyone only cheering for those three? no one is cheering for Luke" Flora asks the cheerleaders, but most of them continue with cheering, only two girls named Maxine and Kathy turn to her to explain it "those three are the star players and the girls only cheer for them, it's really unfair the others don't get attention" Maxine explains slowly.

"yeah, the other players are not confident because of it and that's why they never score" Kathy explains "that's terrible, I wish I could do something to cheer, but my voice would never compare with how loud this crowd it, so they will never hear me…" Flora thinks worriedly as she looks around for something that she can use to be heard… she spots a radio on a bench next to some towels "hmm, this should work" Flora thinks with a smirk as she walks over to the radio…

Drew passes the ball to Jason who is on his on his way to make a touchdown, some kids try to tackle him, but Jason dodges all of them, Dylan runs towards Jason to tackle him knowing he is going to fail in his attempt "WHOOO JASON!" "GO GET THEM DAMIAN!" "MARRY ME DREW!" some fangirls yell "why do all these people cheer for them, I'm hot too!" Dylan thinks angrily "stupid fangirls" Nukeria growls to herself "why do all these people cheer for those three, it's no fun for the others this way…" Luke thinks sadly…

'**aaah ahhh! Oh yeah, si! De nuove… de rrrrodriguez party! Takata!**' the radio introduces, everyone looks where the music comes from… at the side of the field Flora is shaking her pompons around next to the radio "please don't sing, please don't sing Flora" Ruby repeats in her head "**tu sabe que cosa es el Tacatà? Te gusta el Tacatà? A mi me gusta cuando las mamitas hacen tacatà! tacatà brò!**" Flora sings loudly "she just had to sing!" Ruby mutters angrily to herself.

"**dale mamasita con tu tacatà! ****Dale mamasita tacatà! Dale mamasita con tu tacatà! Dale mamasita tacatà! Dale mamasita con tu tacatà! Dale mamasita tacatà! ****Dale mamasita con tu tacatà! Dale mamasita tacatà!**" Flora sings smiling as she points her pompons towards Luke, Nukeria and Dylan, Luke looks at her confused, but then smiles and nods.

"**mira como dice mi Tacatà! Que empieze la fiesta Tacatà! ****La gente bailando el Tacatà, to' mundo gritando Tacatà! ****Subele el volume de Tacatà, mueve tu culito Tacatà, tambien el bechito. ****Tacatà! Heart 'n Soul Tacatà! Oh yeah, pa' la gente que le gusta el Tacatà, ahora digo Atacabrò, ataca yo y el mi tambien**" Flora sings while Dylan takes the ball out of Jason's hands and starts to run as fast as his legs let him run.

"**la gente bailando y tu bla, bla, bla. Que es y ataca yo, que es battallà! Le tette muchacho, yo vuelta Tacatà! Que todos le gusta, ai mama! te veo attacaa y bien sofocaa! ecriviendo cositas de este esperao! invente una cosa nueva a la house, tacatà bro!**" Flora sings as she looks how Dylan outruns Jason and passes the ball over to Nukeria who runs towards Drew…

"**dale mamasita con tu tacatà! Dale mamasita tacatà! Dale mamasita con tu tacatà! Dale mamasita tacatà! Dale mamasita con tu tacatà! Dale mamasita tacatà! Dale mamasita con tu tacatà! Dale mamasita tacatà!**" Flora sings… Nukeria runs towards Drew who dives towards her in attempt to tackle her, but Nukeria jumps aside and runs past the raven haired boy, who quickly gets back onto his feet to run after her…

"**mira como dice mi Tacatà! Que empieze la fiesta Tacatà! ****La gente bailando el Tacatà! to' mundo gridando Tacatà! ****Subele el volume de Tacatà, mueve tu culito! Tacatà, tambien el bechito Tacatà! ****Que empieze la fiesta! Tacatà!**" Flora sings as she looks smiling how Nukeria dodges a view other teens and passes the ball over to Luke, the singer doesn't even notice how Ruby glares at her…

"**ella criticando mi música buena! Que hago con algun, para toda la arena! Dale tomate un vaso de agua con carnela! Y veras muchachito que te pasan las penas, juege conmigo que yo estoy en candela! ****Tu sabe yo soy el rey de las nenas!**" Flora sings smiling, but her smile leaves her face when she notices that Luke is running in Damian's direction and after the stories she heard from the cheerleaders Damian is hard to outrun…

"**uela muchaco, Tu sabe yo soy candela, tu sabe yo soy el rey de las nenas! Y que pone las cosas buena! Y ya todo el mundo sabe que lo canten de La Habana!**" Flora sings as Luke runs to Damian who runs after him, after several seconds Damian is running almost next to Luke and jumps towards him to tackle him… ones again Luke jumps aside and so dodges Damian's tackle who falls into the mud.

"**ta, ta, tacatà! Dale mamasita con tu tacatà! Dale mamasita tacatà! Dale mamasita con tu tacatà! Dale mamasita tacatà! Dale mamasita con tu tacatà! Dale mamasita tacatà! ****Dale mamasita con tu tacatà! Dale mamasita tacatà!**" Flora cheers loudly while most people are cursing under their breath because Luke just outplayed their three idols, but some girls start to cheer as well.

"**mira como dice mi Tacatà! Que empieze la fiesta Tacatà! La gente bailando el Tacatà! To' mundo gritando Tacatà! Subele el volume de Tacatà, mueve tu culito Tacatà, tambien el bechito. Tacatà! Que empieze la fiesta, tacatà!**" Flora sings as Luke throws the ball on the ground to make a touchdown, now even more girls start to cheer.

"**hacete tacatà, que te gusta a ti mami! Ta, ta, tacatà! Ahhhhhh! Tacatà bròò!**" Flora sings to end the song, Luke turns to her and gives her the thumps up, Flora smiles widely, Ruby growls and is about to go down to her and talk to her about this, but suddenly the bell rings "oh god!" Alex yelps "what's wrong? It was just the bell" Ruby says slowly.

"o-oh, s-sorry I d-didn't mean t-to s-say that! Please d-don't k-kill me!" Alex says while trembling worse than usual "I'm not going to kill you, now come on, let's go to music class, I need someone to show me the way and I don't want to wait on Jason" Ruby says as she pulls Alex up from his seat and drags him over to the school doors while Alex shouts something about his Ruby is going to kill him and how the government is going to send his dead body to mars…

* * *

**Ruby, Flora, Kathy and Maxine belong to my friends, the other characters belong to me (the song is _Takata_)**


	9. Music lesson

Meanwhile in the girl dressing room where the cheerleaders and Nukeria are about to put on their normal clothes again "good game Nukeria" Maxine says smiling "yeah it's the first time in three years that the opposite team beats the team that has Jason, Damian and Drew in it" Kathy adds "thanks, but it's all because they were distracted by that song Flora sung, thanks Flora" Nukeria says smiling "it was nothing" Flora says smiling "well it was something!" Dylan says smiling

"yeah it…" Nukeria starts, but then realizes something… "wait, hold on a sec! just what do you think you're doing in the girl dressing room Dylan?!" Nukeria shouts angrily "just a little girl talk" Dylan replies like it's the most obvious thing in the world while he puts his hands behind his head in relaxation, Nukeria's brow starts to twitch in anger and the next thing Dylan knows is that he is in one of the trashcans next to the sport field…

"NOT COOL NUKERIA!" Dylan yells angrily "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING PERVERTED ENOUGH TO GET IN THE GIRL DRESSING ROOM WITHOUT KNOCKING!" Nukeria yells angrily as she closes the door of the girl dressing room and gets dressed into her normal clothes, just like all the cheerleaders are, after they're dressed everyone goes back to their class…

Meanwhile in the music room "GAH! You're g-g-going t-to e-experiments on m-me a-and then I-Ill m-mutate a-and then t-the-NGG- a-a-army w-will h-hunt m-me down and I-I'll have t-to hide u-underground w-with t-the m-mole people who w-will eat m-my b-brains l-like i-it are w-worms and…" Alex rambles on and on… "can somebody please make him shut up!" the teacher asks worriedly as she rubs her head in annoyance "only Drew can calm him down, Mrs. Lillian" Iris says worriedly.

"but blondie here was so smart to drag him here without the only one who can keep him quiet" Ashley snaps at Ruby "chill Ashley, you are just jealous and you are blonde yourself as well, or did you forgot to check the mirror this morning?" Steve says simply "I'm not jealous of the new kid!" Ashley yells angrily while ignoring the last part of the singer's comment "n-new kid…?" Ruby thinks annoyed "we never said you were jealous of Ruby, did we?" Iris replies as she teasingly moves her eyes over to Alex "now why would I be jealous of a paranoid spaz like him!" Ashley yells hysterically.

"you don't need to be making such a scene of it Ashley" a voice from behind says, everyone turns around and sees Drew and Jason standing in the doorpost "D-Drew! J-Jason!" Ashley yelps, Drew simply flips her off in response "if you're jealous of him because he's spending time with his best friend Drew then that's too bad for a crazy fangirl like you" Jason says calmly as Drew walks over to the twitching boy without saying a word… as soon as Alex notices the raven haired boy is standing before him, he clings himself against his best friends chest.

Drew starts petting the blonde boy's head "okay, what's going on in here?" a dull sounding asks voice from behind asks, ones again everyone turns to see Clyde walking in, followed by Flora, Luke, Nukeria, Dylan, Damian and some other teens "Ashley was making a scene again" Iris mouths to them, they all nod their understandings "now shall we start our lesson then?" Mrs. Lillian asks, everyone simply nods and sits down in one of the seats.

"alright, now our first lesson we are going to start with a song…" Mrs. Lillian says, but stops when Melody rises her hand "yes Mrs. Froster?" Mrs. Lillian asks "can we please sing Moves like jagger in the version from Heart 'n Soul?" Melody asks, Ruby, Steve, Flora, Max and Dylan freeze in shock "no! we're going to sing Call me maybe from Carly Rae Jepsen, so are there any volunteers?" Mrs. Lillian asks, the singers from Heart 'n Soul sigh in relieve while Iris rises her hand.

"alright Mrs. Swann, please come up here, any other volunteers?" Mrs. Lillian asks as she looks around the room, Flora rises her hand, but Ruby grabs her hand in order to pull it down "what?!" Flora asks annoyed in whisper tone "we're not drawing attention to ourselves remember, besides they might recognize your singing voice and didn't you just sing enough at the sport field!" Ruby whispers angrily still trying to pull Flora's arm down.

"Ruby that won't happen, just…" Flora whispers back, but she's interrupted by Mrs. Lillian "fabulous! Mrs. Gold, Mrs. Miller, please come up here as well" Mrs. Lillian says cheerfully "w-wha? Wait I… I… we didn't…" Ruby stutters "don't be shy Mrs. Gold, I'm sure you will do really well" Mrs. Lillian says with a comforting smile "come on Ruby!" Flora says as she drags her blonde friend onto the stage.

"but Flora…" Ruby yelps "no worries, it's going to be okay" Iris reassures "but…" Ruby starts again "come on Ruby, like Iris said, it's going to be okay" Flora reassures as well "well okay…" Ruby says "Iris, we know how to sing the sing the song with three voices, do you know what lines you're going to sing" "of course" Iris says smiling "alright, how about you start Flora, then Iris and then me?" Ruby asks, the other two girls nod "are you ready girls?" Mrs. Lillian asks sweetly "of course we are!" Flora says in a determined tone, Ruby sighs at her friend's behavior, just then the music starts…

"**I threw a wish in the well, don't ask me I'll never tell, I looked to you as it fell and now you're in my way**" Flora sings as she winks at rest of the class "**I'd trade my soul for a wish, pennies and dimes for a kiss, I wasn't looking for this, but now you're in my way**" Iris sings smiling sweetly making some guys swoon, Steve just blushes a bit as he sees her standing on the stage like that.

"**your stare was holding, ripped jeans, skin was showin', hot night, wind was blowin', where you think you're going babe**" Ruby sings trying to make the song have a bit more power "**hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe, it's hard to look right, at you babe, but here's my number, so call me maybe**" the three of them sing perfectly, the class looks at them in awe.

"**hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe, and all the other boys try to chase me, but here's my number, so call me maybe**" the three girls sing all doing a little dance while singing "**you took your time with the call, I took no time with the fall**" Ruby sings smiling "**you gave me nothing at all, but still you're in my way**" Iris sings taking over Ruby's part.

"**I beg and borrow and steal, at first sight and it's real, I didn't know I would feel it, but it's in my way**" Flora sings taking over Iris' part… "**your stare was holding, ripped jeans, skin was showin', hot night, wind was blowin', where you think you're going babe**" Iris and Flora sing as they put their backs against each other and wink at the rest of class playfully "why does it feel like I'm singing next to Steve when I'm singing with Iris…" Flora thinks confused…

"**hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe, it's hard to look right, at you babe, but here's my number, so call me maybe**" the three of them sing with Ruby joining in "**hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe, and all the other boys try to chase me, but here's my number, so call me maybe**" the three girls sing, Max looks over to Steve who is resting his head on his arms as he looks like he's in la-la land, the youngest singer of Heart 'n Soul softly chuckles to himself.

"**before you came into my life, I missed you so bad, I missed you so bad, I missed you so, so bad, before you came into my life, I missed you so bad, and you should know that, I missed you so, so bad**" the three girls sing smiling, Nukeria looks over to Jason to talk, but the boy is drooling on his desk "hey Luke, Mel, check it out" Nukeria whispers to her friends, the two of them look over to their friend, Luke snickers softly and Melody tries to hold back a view giggles.

"**it's hard to look right at you babe…**" Iris sings smiling "**…but here's my number…**" Flora sings still deep in thoughts… "**…so call me maybe…**" Ruby sings looking at her classmates "I just hope they don't find out about Flora and me…" Ruby thinks worriedly while she tries not to look nervous "**hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe, and all the other boys try to chase me, but here's my number, so call me maybe**" the three girls sing in unison.

"**before you came into my life, I missed you so bad, I missed you so bad, I missed you so, so bad, before you came into my life, I missed you so bad, and you should know that, so call me maybe**" the three girls sing to end the song, most people start to clap softly, until Melody and Nukeria jump on top of their chairs "WHOO, YA GO GIRLS!" Melody cheers "YEAH, WHOO-WHOO-WHOO!" Nukeria yells smiling, some people start to laugh and the clapping becomes louder as well, Iris smiles shyly at her friends while Ruby and Flora blush in embarrassment…

The three of them slowly make their way back to their seats "okay now I'll…" Mrs. Lillian starts… "you were amazing Iris" Steve whispers smiling "thanks" Iris replies happily, suddenly Steve notices one of the boys glaring at him "ehh Iris, who is that?" Steve asks, Iris looks around confused "huh? Oh that is my boyfriend Clyde" Iris whispers smiling before she returns her attention to Mrs. Lillian "b-b-boyfriend… she has a boyfriend…" Steve thinks sadly…

"total bummer Steve…" someone next to him whispers, he quickly looks to the person in shock, sighing in relieve when he sees it's only Max "how long have you been listening?" Steve asks "well from the moment you started drooling on your desk" Max says smiling as he makes a gesture to Steve's desk, Steve blushes furiously "oh, I… I did not notice I was actually drooling…" Steve laughs shyly.

"Mr. Watson, can you tell me the answer to that?" Mrs. Lillian asks sweetly and looks in Jason's direction, but Jason still looks like he's in la-la land "eh… Mr. Watson…?" Mrs. Lillian asks confused "sorry Mrs. Lillian, he didn't sleep last night so he's spacing out" Luke lies as he snaps his fingers before his friend's face trying to wake him up out of his little trance…

Drew gets up from his seat and walks out of the classroom, a view seconds later he returns with a view ice cubes in his hand "let me try Luke" Drew says with a smirk, Luke also smirks and makes a gesture he can… Drew walks up from behind the daydreaming boy and lets the ice cubes slide into his shirt, not a seconds later Jason jumps up from his seat yelling 'cold! Cold! Cold!' over and over again as he tries to get the ice cubes out of his shirt.

Everyone in the room starts to laugh and even the teacher can't hold back a view giggles, after several seconds Jason manages the get the ice cubes out of his shirt "now if you would pay attention to my lessons Mr. Watson?" Mrs. Lillian asks "y-yes, sorry" Jason apologizes as he sits down again "now Mr. Watson, please tell us why music was created?" Mrs. Lillian asks "for the entertainment of people" Jason answers.

"very good Jason… music is already existing…" Mrs. Lillian starts "hey Jay, when you're going to ask her out?" Luke whispers in Jason's ear "I don't know what you're talking about!" Jason pouts "yeah right, ya were droolin' for either Ruby or Flora" Melody shoots back "I wasn't drooling for them, I was thinking about lunch break!" Jason growls "pfff, like we believe a weak excuse like that! You have never drooled about food, that's my thing!" Nukeria points out with a smirk.

Jason sighs in annoyance and returns his attention back to the explanation Mrs. Lillian is giving "you can hide it, but you can't run from it" Luke mutters to his stubborn friend "ya're missing yar lucky shot with 'er" Melody sighs as she also returns her attention back to the explanation "huh?" Jason asks confused as he looks towards the southern girl for an explanation on her comment "looks like Damian is already taking his change on Ruby, too bad for you" Nukeria explains, Jason looks towards Ruby and Damian confused…

"hey Ruby?" a voice behind Ruby asks, she turns around and sees Damian smiling at her "yeah?" Ruby asks shyly "you were pretty good up there" Damian says smiling "thank you" Ruby says with a lovely pink tinting her cheeks "I never thought that a pretty girl could sing so well" Damian flirts "thanks again" Ruby smiles, suddenly Ruby feels someone lean on her shoulder "Ruby, are you coming, school's out" Dylan interrupts "huh? Oh ehh… sure, see you later Damian" Ruby says smiling "you bet, see you" Damian says as he walks off…

Dylan also walks out of the classroom, but outside she is stopped by Clyde and Maxine "and just where do you think you're going?" Maxine asks with a smirk "ehh home?" Ruby says confused "what is going on here?" Steve asks confused "I don't know" Ruby says slowly to the other singer "you have a meeting with the event club, or did you forget, Ruby?" Clyde asks in a dull tone "oops I did forget!" Ruby says worriedly, Ruby is about to walk off with Maxine and Clyde, but Max stops her "wait Ruby, should we wait for you?" Max asks.

"no, just go home, I know which way I need to walk to get to Peter's house" Ruby says quickly "okay, if you say so…" Dylan says slowly "bye Ruby, good luck at the meeting" Flora waves goodbye as she and the other three singers walk off "bye" Ruby yells after them before she turns her attention back to the two teens before her "shall we go then?" Maxine asks cheerfully "show me the way" Ruby says smiling…

* * *

**Ruby, Iris, Flora, Nukeria and Maxine belong to my friends, the other characters belong to me (the song is _Call me maybe_)**


	10. Fight with an angry jock

The other four singers watch how Ruby walks off with Clyde and Maxine "too bad Ruby told Peter to pick us up after she's done with her lessons… now we have to wait for two hours!" Max sighs "yeah, what are we going to do for those two hours?" Flora asks slowly "well I know what I'm going to do" Dylan says as he smirks flirtingly at a girl who is walking by.

"hold on Casanova, haven't you had enough attention from the girls yet?" Steve asks teasingly, Dylan looks at his friend shocked and warps a arm around the glass wearing boy for the dramatic effect "my friend, there is no such thing as getting to much attention from girls" Dylan explains "hey you!" a voice from behind growls, the four singers turns around and see Clyde glare at them "ehh didn't you just away with Ruby and Maxine?" Dylan asks confused.

Suddenly Clyde grabs Dylan by the collar of his shirt and pushes him against the lockers "first I had to deal with the guy who has been checking out my girl!" Clyde growls "whoa, hold on pretty boy, I'm sure Dylan didn't check your girl out, right Dylan" Flora hisses at Dylan "not sure, was it Amy? Nicole? Jeannette?…" Dylan asks as he tries to remember all the names of the girls he flirted with "IRIS!" Clyde hisses.

"Iris? You mean Iris Swann? …I have barely looked at her, I swear!" Dylan says quickly, but not a second later Clyde's fist collides with his cheek, making him fall onto the ground and grab his cheek in pain "damn dude, I told you that I didn't check her out!" Dylan yells angrily "Dylan, are you alright?" Steve asks worriedly as he helps his raven friend up, Clyde looks at him suspiciously and then he remembers… "do I look okay! I just got punched by a guy who won't believe I didn't checked out his girl!" Dylan growls.

"your right, you didn't check my girl out… it was him!" Clyde says as he glares at Steve "Steve look out!" Max warns as Clyde tries to hit Steve, Steve just manages to dodge the jock, making Clyde fall onto the ground… not three seconds later there's a cheering crowd around them "fight! Fight! Fight!" the crowd cheers, even two or three teachers and the rector join the crowd.

"what's wrong with the teachers on this school" Max asks shocked, before Flora drags him and Dylan out of the crowd "come on, Steve will never survive a fight with that guy" Flora yells as she starts to run through the halls of the school, Max and Dylan follow her "where are we going?!" Dylan asks quickly "we're going to help Steve" Flora says with a smirk, Max and Dylan share a worried look as they follow their friend.

Flora stops before the rector's room "ehh, what are we doing here again?" Max asks confused "you'll see, come on" Flora orders as she opens the door and pushes the two boys inside, Max looks around nervously while Dylan checks the documents that are hanging on the wall "guys, over here!" Flora orders as she holds up the intercom "Flora, what are you doing?!" Max asks worriedly "like I said, we're going to help Steve, he knows what to do… now follow my lead" Flora says with a smirk.

Meanwhile with Steve… Clyde gets up again and makes himself ready to fight Steve again "oh god, I can't get out of here because of this crowd and my only choice is to fight… I'm so going to die…" Steve thinks worriedly "**hey I heard you were a wild one, oooh… if I took you home, it'd be a home run, show me how you'll do, I want to shut down the club with you… hey I heard you like the wild ones, oooh…**" Flora's voice comes out of the speakers.

'hey isn't that Heart 'n Soul' someone in the crowd asks 'yeah I think it is' another voice says 'why do they play this CD on the speakers?' a third voice asks 'maybe for the fight?' yet another person says "**I like crazy, foolish, stupid, party going wild, fist pumping, music, I might lose it, blast to the roof, that's how we do'z it, do'z it, do'z it! I don't care the night, she don't care we like, almost dared the right five, ready to get popping, ain't no surprise, take me so high, jumping no doubts, surfing the crowd, oooh!**" Max's voice comes out of the speakers.

"what are they trying to do?" Steve thinks confused as he notices Clyde's fist coming closer and closer to his face, he quickly dives backwards, and so dodges Clyde's hit "Peter told them not to sing, I'm sure they wouldn't break his rules without a reason… hmm they left the moment the fight started… of course! They want me to use my moves as Blue on this song!" Steve thinks with a smirk as Clyde tries to hit him again…

"**said I gotta be the man, when they heading my van, might check one too, shut them down in the club while the playboy does it, and y'all get lose, lose! After bottle, we all get bit and again tomorrow, gotta break loose cause that's the motto, club shuts down, I heard you're super models!**" Max's voice comes out of the speakers, Steve slides aside, making Clyde hit the air, Clyde quickly turns to him again and tries to hit him with his other fist, but Steve let himself onto his knees and tackles the jock to the ground.

"**hey I heard you were a wild one, oooh… if I took you home, it'd be a home run, show me how you'll do, I want shut down the club with you… hey I heard you like the wild ones, oooh…**" Flora's voice comes from the speakers, Clyde quickly get's up and tries to hit Steve again, but Steve dodges every hit the muscular boy throws at him…

"**party rocker, foot show stopper, more shampoo, never one, club popper, got a hangover like too much vodka, can't see me with ten binoculars, so cool! No doubt by the end of the night got the clothes coming off, til I make that move, somehow, someway, gotta raise the roof, roof!**" Dylan sings into the intercom "say Flora… Ruby can hear us now as well, right…?" Max asks fearing for his live.

"oh boy, didn't think of that…" Flora says in a scared tone "we're dead…" both singers gasp "**all black shades when the sun come through, oh, it's on like everything goes, round up baby til the freaky show, what happens to that body, it's a private show, stays right here, private show, I like em untamed, don't tell me how pain, tell them this, bottoms up with the champagne, my life, coming harder than we hit play, do you busy with the bail, were you insane!**" Dylan's voice comes from the speakers.

"hey isn't that Heart 'n Soul" Maxine asks "what?" Ruby asks, but then notices the singing coming from the speakers "oh, you have to be kidding me!" Ruby thinks angrily "I believe it is" Ruby says in a fake sweet tone "they are so dead!" Ruby thinks angrily "hey, where did Clyde go?" Maxine asks confused snapping Ruby out of her thoughts "I dunno, he was here a minute ago…?" Ruby says confused as she looks around to see if she spots Clyde anywhere…

"**hey I heard you were a wild one, oooh… if I took you home, it'd be a home run, show me how you'll do, I want to shut down the club with you… hey I heard you like the wild ones, oooh…**" Flora sings in the intercom "Dylan… I have some bad news…" Max says slowly "what? Did Clyde kill Steve?" Dylan asks worriedly "nope, Ruby can hear us too!" Max whispers shocked, trying not to be too loud otherwise everyone can hear him through the intercom "we're screwed…" Dylan says slowly, just as Max opens his mouth to says something Flora pushes the intercom into his hands…

"**I am a wild one break me in, saddle me up and let's begin… I am a wild one, tame me now, running with wolves and I'm on the prowl…**" Max's voice comes from the intercom while Iris walks past the crowd 'fight! Fight! Fight!' she hears the crowd cheer "huh? A fight? Maybe I can use this for the school newspaper" Iris thinks remembering that half of the school is obsessed with fights and want to read about it in the newspaper, she pushes herself through the crowd to get a better look of the fight…

"**show you another side of me, a side you would never thought you would see, tell that body, gotta make sure do you have enough…**" Dylan's voice comes from the speakers "stay still!" Clyde growls "you wouldn't hit a guy with glasses, now would you?" Steve asks as he dodges another hit from the jock "**I can't lie, the wilds don't lie!**" the voices of Max and Dylan come from the speakers…

Meanwhile Iris has pushed herself through the crowd and sees her boyfriend fighting with one of her newest friends "**hey I heard you were a wild one, oooh… if I took you home, it'd be a home run, show me how you'll do, I want to shut down the club with you… hey I heard you like the wild ones, oooh… I am a wild one break me in, saddle me up and let's begin… I am a wild one, tame me now, running with wolves and I'm on the prowl…**" Flora sings to end the song…

"STOP IT!" Iris yells at the top of her lungs, Clyde and Steve both turn towards Iris 'aww…' everyone in the crowd sighs and walk away knowing the fight is officially over "what are you two doing!" Iris snaps at the two boys "he has been checking you out all day!" Clyde hisses "no he didn't!" Iris snaps "I saw him do it!" Clyde yells back "he wasn't checking me out, we were just talking and don't think I saw you glaring at him at the first hour, the lunch pause and music lesson!" Iris shoots back.

"but he…" Clyde starts again "I'm sick of you picking fights with guys I hang out with! It's over, we're through!" Iris yells angrily "come on babe, don't…" Clyde apologizes "don't call me that! I'm not your girlfriend anymore and I will never be again!" Iris yells angrily as she turns away and storms off, Steve and Clyde share a look with each other, Clyde shrugs and walks off, Steve's jaw drops as he looks after the jock who simply walks away as if his girlfriend didn't just break up with him, Steve looks back in the direction Iris went and runs after her…

Meanwhile with Maxine and Ruby "he must have gone this way" Maxine says to Ruby as they walk through the hallway, suddenly a sad crowd walk past them "huh, what's going on?" Ruby asks Maxine "oh god, Clyde must had his weekly fight" Maxine sighs annoyed "what do you mean?" Ruby asks "Clyde picks a fight with almost every guy at school" Maxine explains "that's crazy!" Ruby says worriedly.

"I know, he even fought with the guys you hung out with at lunch, you know Jason, Luke and Alex… but Drew took over for Alex, I'm sure you understand why" Maxine says worriedly, before Ruby can open her mouth to say something Iris runs around the corner while having her face buried in her hands to hide her tears, Maxine quickly stops the crying girl by grabbing her into a comforting hug

"shh… it's alright hun… what happened…?" Maxine asks "he… he fought again! I just couldn't take it… so I broke up with him!" Iris cries in Maxine's arms "it's alright I'll go talk to him!" Maxine says in a dark tone while glaring at the wall "he will listen to you?" Ruby asks confused "of course he will" Maxine says smiling to Ruby and then looks back to Iris "I'll make sure that asshole I call brother will never ever you again!" Maxine reassures.

"thanks… you're the best Maxine" Iris cries "he's your brother?" Ruby asks confused "sadly, he's my twin brother…" Maxine pouts "Iris!" a voice yells, Ruby and Maxine look up and see Steve running towards them "Iris I'm sorry, I didn't want to fight him, I'm sorry!" Steve explains worriedly "so you were the one Clyde was fighting with!" Ruby growls angrily towards her band member "but he…" Steve starts, but Ruby cuts him off "don't give the blame to someone else!" Ruby yells angrily…

Meanwhile Flora, Max and Dylan are walking through the hallway of the school "what if Ruby finds us?!" Max yelps already imagining the horrific pain Ruby can cause them "she's at the meeting of the event club remember, that should us at least another ninety minutes to live" Flora says in a relaxed tone, suddenly Dylan gasps and pulls Max and Flora into the door at their left and quickly closes the door behind them.

"you know, I'm getting pretty sick of being dragged around by you two…" Max says slowly "shh!" Dylan hisses "what's going on?" Flora whispers in a worried tone "Ruby's there!" Dylan hisses "I don't believe it!" Flora hisses back "he's right, come look" Max says worriedly as he peeks through the small window in the door, Flora and Dylan peek through the window as well and see Ruby shout at Steve.

"oh god, we're dead!" Flora yelps in whisper tone "she's angry at Steve at the moment, she probably forgot about us…?" Dylan says slowly "I think she's angry at Steve for not watching us…" Max says worriedly "you just couldn't stop yourself! I told you not to get into trouble, but still you had too, how can I leave any of you alone if the most responsible one of you four can't even do that I say!" the three of them hear Ruby yell "she's defiantly angry at Steve for not watching us!" Max yelps, Dylan covers the younger's boy mouth "shh, she might hear us!" he hisses softly.

Back to Ruby, Steve, Iris and Maxine… "I… I want to go home… I need my pillow to cry on!" Iris says sadly as she walks off "poor girl…" Maxine says feeling sorry for Iris "I'll go with her" Steve says as he wants to cheer Iris up "no! you go back to the others!" Ruby orders Steve, he just sighs in return "yes ma'am" Steve sighs as he walks off in the other direction… "you two are late…" a voice from behind the two says, Ruby and Maxine turn around and see Jason waiting for them.

"where's Clyde?" Maxine asks "he's already there, now come on, we're all waiting for you" Jason says as he walks with the two girls to the room where the event team is waiting for them… on their way they pass the room where Flora, Max and Dylan are hiding in… "they're gone" Max whispers to his friends "I think she's just waiting out for us" Flora says in a scared tone "come on Flora, isn't that a bit paranoid?" Dylan points out.

"oh really Dylan? Then go check if she's really gone!" Flora says simply, Dylan looks over to the door and gulps "ehh… maybe it isn't that paranoid…" Dylan says with an innocent smile "hmm… maybe we can go through the window…" Max suggests as he looks to the ground through the open window "too bad we're on the second floor tough…" Flora points out as she walks over to the window and looks down as well.

"well somebody has to go!" Dylan growls, Flora and Max share a evil smirk with each other… "WHEN I SAID SOMEBODY HAD TO GO I DIDN'T MEAN ME!" Dylan yells as hangs out of the window, Flora and Max are holding him up by his arms "hey you suggested it, you should do it" Flora points out as she lets him go, Max let's go as well "AHHH!" Dylan yells as he falls down.

when he notices he's laying on something soft he opens his eyes and sees he's on top of Nukeria, who's now laying on her back because of the boy who fell on her out of nowhere "we should meet more often like this" Dylan flirts "you fucking perv!" Nukeria yells and pushes Dylan off her, next thing Dylan knows is that he's laying on the ground holding his knee in pain… Flora and Max share another glance with each other "shall we take the door?" Max asks "great idea…" Flora agrees…

* * *

**Ruby, Iris, Flora, Nukeria and Maxine belong to my friends, the other characters belong to me (the song is _Wild ones_)**


	11. The event club

Steve, Flora and Max met again in the cafeteria of the school and started a small talk about what happened to them at their lessons, suddenly Dylan walks up to them with an icepack on his cheek "whoa, Dylan! What happened to you?!" Flora asks shocked "after you idiots dropped me out of the window Nukeria and me had a fight and eventually I hit her" Dylan explains as he glares at Flora and Max "wait, wait, wait! They dropped you out of the window…?" Steve asks shocked as he looks suspiciously at Flora and Max who are smiling innocently back at him.

"long story, you don't want to know, believe me…" Dylan says in a bored tone "okay, so you hit her… but why the icepack?" Max asks confused "she hit me back… that girl has a strong right cross!" Dylan growls, Flora start laughing making Dylan glare at her "just wait till you get into a fight with that chick!" Dylan hisses at the boy-crazed girl "hmm… I hope Ruby forgot about us singing through the intercom…" Max says hopefully "whatever, I'm going to check if Ruby's done already, I heard the first meeting of the event club is very short" Dylan says as he walks off.

As Dylan walks through the halls of the school he spots a view teens with camera's and notebooks waiting at the door of the event club "hey, what's with all of this?" Dylan asks confused to the teens "we're from the school newspaper, the one who takes care of the school newspaper department in the event club usually writes about what the event club discusses, but he isn't here today so we're here to interview the event team about their meeting" a boy with a reporter hat explains "okay… well ehh… I'll be going" Dylan says slowly as he walks off.

"hmmm, paparazzi? Perfect moment to torture Ruby" Dylan thinks with an evil smirk "oh I forgot, I'm already enough in trouble…" Dylan thinks and his smirk fades but then he has a plan "but Max can handle a bit more trouble" Dylan thinks with a smirk and clears his throat "I only need to use the intercom one more time" Dylan thinks evilly…

Meanwhile with the event club… "why hello, you must be Ruby, I'm Kenny" a boy asks with a flirting smirk, he has sea blue eyes and dirty blonde hair that's a bit messy, but it still looks good on him, he also has a scar going over his cheek, he's wearing a green sweater and ripped blue jeans with some old gray sneakers that look like they used to be white… the other teens from the event club look up as well "hiya Maxine, hiya Ru-Ru" Melody greets "Flora and Max are so dead" Ruby mutters to herself, but Melody hears her "why?" she asks confused.

"for telling you that nickname" Ruby growls "they never told me, I just made 't up two sec's ago" Melody smiles widely "I warn you, stop calling me that" Ruby sighs "sure thin' Ru-Ru" Melody says simply, not even noticing she said it again as she turns to Maxine and starts to talk with her "great… now there are three of them who call me that…" Ruby thinks annoyed "hiya mate, me Joey" a tall muscular boy says in a Australian accent as he holds out his hand to Ruby "hello, I'm Ruby" Ruby says smiling as she shakes his hand, only her smile fades when Joey almost breaks her hand in his strong grip.

"okay, okay… we better start the meeting" Jason says smiling as he gestures over to a big round table that's standing in the middle of the room, everyone nods and sits down, Ruby sits down between Jason and Damian "okay sins this is the first meeting we'll keep it short, this year we have the same event team as last year plus three new faces, we'll start off with a short introduction… sport department?" Jason asks as he looks over to Clyde "I'm Clyde, and I'll do the sport event" Clyde says calmly "the art club?" Damian asks "hello everyone, I'm Maxine Ledgerwood and I'm happy to take care of the art club this year" Maxine says smiling.

"thank you Maxine, the cooking class please?" Jason asks "me Joey 'n me takin' care of the cookin' class" Joey says simply "thank you Joey… the game club?" Jason asks "yo, I'm Kenny and I'll take care of the events of the game club" Kenny says in a relaxed tone "the dance class?" Damian says slowly "I'm Paco, I'll be the host of the dance class this year" a Spanish looking boy says shyly.

"great, the music class?" Jason asks "hiya, I'm Melody, I'll take care of the music department this year" Melody says smiling, Damian rolls his eyes and Melody send a glare his way "ehh, Jason, why are those two glaring at each other" Ruby whispers to Jason "no one knows, most people say they were born enemies" Jason whispers back "okay, this year we'll have a new person taking care of the events of the school newspaper" Jason announces.

"what, Iris' quit the event club?!" Paco asks shocked "yes, I don't know who is going to replace her, but he or she couldn't be here today" Jason explains and clears his throat again "just like the years before I'll be the host of the event club, but this year two new people will help me with that job and those people are Ruby and Damian" Jason says as he gestures to the two teens on his left, some people start to clap.

"and just like I said, this meeting will be very short, because as most of you know we'll talk about the way the lessons of the clubs and classes that you choose, but since we only had one music lesson and one sport lesson it won't be very interesting for most of you… also as you all know that each year each class has to go to at least one event, so next week I'd like to hear if any of you found an event for your club or class" Jason says, everyone smiles and some people even cheer before they all get up and walk out of the room…

Meanwhile in the rectors office… "god, what does this man do when he needs to work, he's never in his office…" Dylan thinks as he looks around the empty room "aright let's do this!" Dylan thinks evilly as he grabs the microphone and looks on TV screen that's showing the door of the event club that just opens "just in time" Dylan thinks with an evil smirk as he clears his throat "test, one two three, test" Dylan says in a perfect impression of Max's voice and then takes the intercom "**we are the crowd, we're coming out, got my flash on it's true, need that picture of you, it's so magical, we'd be so fantastic, oh**" Dylan sings in a perfect impression on Max's voice…

In the doorway Ruby is blinded by flashes of white "oh god, how did the paparazzi found me!" Ruby thinks shocked "**leather and jeans, garage glamorous, not sure what it means, but this photo of us it don't have a price, ready for those flashing lights, cause you know that babe I… I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me, papa-paparazzi, babe there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be your papa-paparazzi**" she hears out of the speakers…

"damned Max!" Ruby thinks angrily, but her attention quickly returns to the flashlights and some teens asking questions, suddenly she feels something on her shoulder, she turns around and looks at Jason "sorry, I should have warned you for this" he apologizes to Ruby "what is he talking about, they're here for my carrier as Red, right?" Ruby thinks confused.

Jason notices Ruby's confused look "they are from the school newspaper, they always want to have articles about the school event team for in the school newspaper, but we actually want to keep our decisions a secret, but the newspaper department of the school event team always uses what he hears us say, but when he or she isn't at the meeting for whatever reason this happens" Jason explains as he gestures to the journalist, Ruby now notices the journalists are all just teens of her age…

"**promise I'll be kind, but I won't stop until that girl is mine, babe you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me, papa-paparazzi**, **I'll be your boy backstage at your show, velvet ropes and guitars, yeah, cause you know I'm starting between the sets, eyeliner and cigarettes**" Max's voice comes out of the speakers again "please, no interviews today!" Maxine yells trying to get past the interviewers "nothing happened, we only introduced ourselves, nothing more!" Kenny yells over the voices of the journalists of the school newspaper, but they keep on making pictures and asking questions…

Meanwhile in the cafeteria "**shadow is burnt, yellow dance and return, my lashes are dry, purple teardrops I cry, it don't have a price, loving you is cherry pie, cause you know that babe I… I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me, papa-paparazzi, babe there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be your papa-paparazzi**" Max's voice comes out of the speakers "what the…!" Max yelps as he hears his own voice coming out of the intercom "ehh, Steve, you're smart, tell me how's this is possible?" Flora asks Steve is she points at the speaker on the wall "I have no idea…" Steve says confused…

Dylan smirks at the camera screen that shows the event club who are trying to get past the journalists and at the camera screen that shows Flora and Steve looking confused at the speaker while Max stresses about why his voice comes out of the speakers ""**promise I'll be kind, but I won't stop until that girl is mine, babe you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me, papa-paparazzi, real good, we're dancing in the studio, snap-snap, to that shit on the radio, don't stop for anyone, we're plastic but we still have fun!**" he sings again in a perfect impression of Max's voice.

"**I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me, papa-paparazzi, babe there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be your, papa-paparazzi, promise I'll be kind, but I won't stop until that girl is mine, babe you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me, papa-paparazzi**" Max's voice comes out of the speakers "NO INTERVIEWS!" Joey yells at the journalists, the journalist quickly run off scared that Joey might follow them.

"thanks Joey" Paco says and waves the others goodbye as he walks off with Clyde "bye guys" Maxine says as she walks away with Joey and Kenny "hey Jason, great introduction at the event club" Ruby complements "thanks, I'm kinda used to it tough…" Jason admits "yeah… say Ruby…" Damian starts and is about to warp his arm around Ruby's shoulders, but Melody is faster with warping her arm around Ruby's shoulder and drags her the other way, Jason runs after the to keep up with them, while Ruby is dragged towards the cafeteria she catches a glimpse of Melody sticking her tongue out to Damian, who glares at her in response.

"Melody, what are you doing?" Ruby asks confused "what do ya mean? the others are waitin' for ya, ya can't let them wait, can ya?" Melody says smiling, but Ruby knows she's lying "hey, did ya know what that singin' was 'bout?" Melody asks confused and so snaps Ruby back to reality "nope" Ruby replies faking a smile to hide her anger that she feels at the moment for the other band members "well whoever it was, he was good" Jason say smiling "agreed" Melody adds smiling.

Not much later they reach the cafeteria and Melody let's go of Ruby's shoulders and walks off towards the lockers with Jason "Melody, what was that all about earlier?" Jason asks annoyed "I have no idea what ya're talkin' 'bout" Melody replies simply while she opens her locker "come on, you and I both know you hate Damian" Jason says as he leans against the locker next to Melody's, suddenly Melody throws her locker shut with a loud 'smack!'.

"long borin' story, trust me… but yes, Damian 'n I hate each other, 'n yes I don't care who he's datin' but I don't want him near any of my friends!" Melody hisses "okay, tell me why you don't want him near any of our friends?" Jason asks as he rises a brow "oh I don't know, maybe because he breaks a new heart every week" Melody answers sarcastically "and now the real reason?" Jason asks smirking "that's none of yar business!" Melody grows as she walks off with angry steps "come on Melody, that's your excuse every time… Melody! Melody! hey, wait up!" Jason yells as he runs after her.

Meanwhile in the cafeteria "hmm… weird" Ruby thinks as she walks into the almost empty cafeteria, but then she spots her band members "grrr…! Flora! Max! Dylan!" Ruby growls, the three band members she growled out look up with a scared expression, Dylan who was just telling the others it might take a while before Ruby was ready to go because of the interviewers grabs Max's shoulders and hides behind the smaller boy "take him first, I'm too young to die!" Dylan yelps "wha-what! I'm younger than you!" Max yelps in a scared tone "just what is going on?" Steve asks confused "we'll tell you later, bye!" Flora yells as she starts to run ones she sees Ruby running towards them, Dylan and Max scream in fear and start to run after Flora, with Ruby not more than ten feet behind them.

Steve looks at the four while trying to hold his laughter as he walks after them… ones he is outside the first thing he sees is Peter standing next to his car with Flora, Dylan and Max running around him and his car as their lives depend on it with Ruby following them "ehh Steve, what is going on?" Peter asks confused "honestly… I have no idea…" Steve admits honestly, Peter looks at the teens running around his car one more time and then looks back to Steve.

"well, get in" Peter tells Steve, who nods in response and gets into the small car "hey, if I get into the front seat Ruby would most likely won't do me any harm cause Flora and Dylan will be sitting closer to her" Max thinks evilly and stops running, he quickly opens the door of the front seat of the car and wants to sit down, but notices Steve is already in that seat "Steve!" Max yelps worriedly, Steve looks up to the younger singer with a confused look on his face.

before Max can open his mouth again Ruby bumps into him, making the two of them fall onto the ground, Flora and Dylan also bump into them as well and to two of them land on top of the other two singers "alright enough! Get in the car!" Peter yells to stop the four singers from harming each other, Ruby smirks at the three singers, who gulp in fear and look at each other with a scared expression…

"ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" Max and Dylan whine, Ruby has both of them in a headlock while she pushes Flora against the door of the car with her feet "what have those three done this time?" Peter asks hoping he gets a answer this time, but Flora, Max and Dylan are too busy with surviving while Ruby is too busy with hurting them "whatever they've done, they won't do it again… I hope…" Steve sighs as he looks at the four fighting singers ones more…

* * *

**Ruby, Iris, Flora, Nukeria and Maxine belong to my friends, the other characters belong to me (the song is _Paparazzi_)**


End file.
